


Apt

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Coriolanus, Loki - Fandom
Genre: Accidents, Ambush, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Arson, Assassination Attempt(s), BDSM, Betrayal, Birth, Birthday Sex, Blood and Injury, Capture, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Clone Sex, Corporal Punishment, Depression, Dubious Consent, Execution, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flogging, Fluff, Forced Pregnancy, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Multi, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Peril, Plotting, Poisoning, Public Humiliation, Reunions, Riots, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Self-Sacrifice, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins, Wakes & Funerals, Wall Sex, Wedding Night, Weddings, Wet Dream, magic sex, ripped clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Treacherous rebels are brought before Asgard, with one of them interesting the King and his feared General.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Failure

 

The rattle of the chains hurt her ears as she was dragged along the streets with the rest of her militia. She huddled in the middle of the group to shield herself from the trash and rotting vegetables being thrown at them. Nearly a week ago, they had been captured for treason by the throne of Asgard.

She was the black sheep, unwanted in the last wave of the rouge soldiers simply because she was a woman. She stayed in her trees near the mountains as a lookout since no one but the rutting ones wanted her near the camps.

“It’ll only be for a few days, I promise.”

“No, you are siding with the rest of them.”

“I am not.”

“Then why do I have to leave when she gets to go into the main tent?”

She remembered pointing to the blonde farmer’s daughter that was younger than her and more sought out when she visited.

“She is only a spy in the palace. She provides us with information for the cause.”

“I’ve seen how you look at her, Taluk.”

“You have seen nothing.”

“Only because I have no proof. I’ll be sure to let my mother know that I am to be a spinster for the rest of my days.”

“Stop!”

He had pulled her back roughly and kissed her lips as she braced his arms. She shook at the indecency of the spectacle as a few other whistled and hollered for them. He pulled away and pulled something small from his pocket. Her mouth dropped when she was that it was a ring. She was too happy as he tucked the ring into her leathers and kissed her farewell for the next few days.

The evening had proven slow and dull as she admired her new engagement ring. She put the beautiful thing away and in time as she looked to see the rows upon rows of Einherjar racing forward to the camps.

She had enough time to blow her horn and signal the doomed camps before she was knock out by an officer’s gauntlet.

She reached up rubbing the sore spot on her cheek to the four cuts on her skin. It was an insignia. Soldiers had one, officers had two and captains head three, meaning one thing. She had been watched by the general commanding all of Asgard’s armies. She was sure to be the only female of the two to make it out by not seeing the other in the crowd.

She kept her head down, praying that the axe would be swift but first they would be brought before the court, before the King of Asgard.

“Read the charges.”

“One thousand rouge Asgardian souls conspiring to overthrow the Throne of Asgard. Only 50 remain, your grace.”

“Well, now. It looks like there are those that want to see Asgard burn!”

The crowd raised their hate and clamor for the survivors.

“Take them away!”

The crowd began to grow more as a few of the town people ran after them to hit at them. She turned at the last second as she ducked a stray hand. The young woman knocked a few of the people and weasel out with her shackles having slipped her hands out when she injured her hand from the first blow. Chaos erupted quickly as a knife was sported from one of the sides of fighting. Locks were picked, fists few and she was pulled from her feet as she was slammed on the ground.

She cried out as she looked into the fury of the great General Caius as he snarled down to her. She looked to his gauntlet, seeing her blood under his insignia.

“Had enough, wench?”

“Not nearly.”

She snaked her leg underneath him and sent him to the floor, reaching for the dagger to his belt. She lifted both arms up, ready to strike the general fatally as her arms stopped above his face.

“Enough!”

She looked to her hands as a wave of green energy prevented them from going any further. Behind her more waves collared all of the rebel men and pulled them across the floor of the court.

“Get them to the dungeons!”

Every guard grabbed each of the 49 men as the king turned to the one lone woman that was pulled up by her throat by General Caius.

“Giana Hokum of the southern seas, you stand before this court as a traitor to the whole of Asgard. You are accused of treason, murder, conspiracy and laying your hands on my general. What have you to say for yourself before this court?”

Caius loosened his grip as Giana took a deep breath.

“To Hel with you, monster, and your pet!”

She cackled in defiance as Caius struck her in the face and knocked her out cold with Caius catching her before she fell. Loki ignored the hisses and the cheers of his subjects as he stroked his bottom lip.

“Sir? Shall I put her with the rest? It would be a waste.”

“You are right, Caius. Take her to the dungeons but put her in your room…”

The side of her face hurt as she was carried down the many polished halls of the palace. Her hands were bound in front of her and her side hurt from being on the General’s shoulder as he marched down to the dungeons. Caius kicked open the door of his favorite room, his old cell from where Loki kept him after he was taken from Valhalla and trained as his personal General. The room had grown musty from when he was in it last, smiling to the fresh linens and wine that waited for him.

The moans of the traitor woman got his attention as Loki entered the room behind them.

“Good. She’s waking. Put her on her feet.”

Loki crossed to the waiting chair near the fireplace as he waved away his battle armor.

Giana regained her scenes as she pushed herself away from Caius and Loki, ready to fight them off if need be. Caius only turned to the wine and poured the bottle, offering her the only goblet as she looked to his hands.

“Your death will not come swiftly, Giana. We are better than filling you with poison but with something more whole and satisfying.”

“I will not be your spoil of war when there was no war to begin with,” she sneered, sipping the wine to quench her thirst.

The wine was sweet with a hint of bitterness near the end. Her whole body filled with warmth as the cup began to slip from her hands. Her eyes blurred for a minute as she stumbled from her feet. Caius wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from hitting the marbled floor as both men chuckled.

“Wh-what have you done to me?!”

The weakness in her body began to subside as she tried to fight back.

“Stop,” ordered Loki aloofly as Giana’s arms stopped and dropped to her sides, “Nothing you don’t already want to do. My potion made sure of that.”

She was nearly terrified as Caius inched closer.

“Clean her Caius. We have a lot of work to do.”

Caius lifted her from her feet to the bath on the other side of the room.

“No!”

She wasn’t as strong as Caius as he ripped her clothes and skins from the seams, leaving them where they fell as Giana was thrown naked into the bath water. Caius stripped off his shirt and tossing his belt of weaponry to the ground, joining her before she had a chance to escape. She wiggled the best she could but found it impossible to move as she was pinned down and scrubbed until her skin was pink and clean. She had no strength to push him away as his hands roamed her body. Her dark hair fell wet over her shoulder as it was clean of dirt and smelled disgustingly fragrant.

Caius pulled her from the water as she stood naked and wet for Loki to feast his eyes on her. His eyes glowed as her whole body refused to move. She tried to push Loki out of her head as she focused the best she could. Blood fell from her nose when she was finally able to break free and throw her elbow into Caius’ face.

He did cry out but grabbed Giana by the waist and threw her to the bed. Caius was over her, pinning her hands to the side of her head as the cut on his face healed.

“Stop!”

Giana stopped struggling as Caius backed off, straddling her as he checked his face. The wine had finally settled in her blood as she was a rag doll ready to be played with.

“You will not get away with this,” she hissed as her whole body stayed to the bed.

“Just like your militia, my little Giana.”

Caius moved his hand to her skin, letting his fingertips touching her clean skin as tears fell from the sides of her eyes.

“Such beauty and such a shame for it to be hidden by men’s leathers,” purred Caius as his hands cupped her breasts.

She turned her head to be rid of the hungry look to Caius’ face but found the same look to the King’s face as he stroked himself through his leathers.

“Please, stop this,” she begged.

Loki got to his feet chuckling as he made his way to the bed. He knelt down to the edge as he stroked the tears from the side of her face.

“Stop lying and tell us what you really want, Giana…”

She closed her eyes and though of her beloved, presumably dead as he was not in the group of survivors. She remembered the sudden, loving kiss to her lips and the small ring that was hidden in the torn leathers on the floor. Giana would seek vengeance for him if it was the last thing that she did. She was startled as a hand struck her across the face, sending her eyes open. Caius wrapped his fingers painfully to her jaw as he turned her gaze to Loki.

“Young love…”

He snapped his fingers as the ring from her clothing flew across the room to his waiting hand. Loki caught the ring and turned it in his fingers as he inspected it. His eyes glowed as his laughter filled the room.

“Well now, Caius! It seems there was treachery throughout this pathetic army. Stop for now. There has been a chance in plan.”

Caius swiped his tongue up the side of her face as he moved from the bed and awaited his next order as Loki joined him on the other side of the room. Loki placed the ring in Caius’ hand and whispered low enough so Giana could not hear them from the bed. They both looked over their shoulders to her naked heaving body as she tried to cover herself.

They left without a single word to her, leaving her to her gilded cage. She turned to the walls as a darkened glimmer encased her and made the door vanish. Her skin tingled as a dark nightgown covered her skin. Her head began to spin again as a darker presence filled her mind.

_“Rest now, Giana. You have a long life ahead of you and it all start tomorrow.”_

“To Hel with you all,” she hissed.

 _“_ _My lovely dear, your hell has only just begun.”_

She could feel a phantom movement underneath her gown as something snaked its way between her legs. Her back arched as she jumped to the familiar sensations she would experience whenever she was alone and curious. A hand held her up but only by her breast as something twisted and pulled at her skin. Her head fell back as her whole body reacted on its own.

Her hips bucked, wanting more, her hand shot up to her second neglected breast as a warm panting breath coated the side of her throat.

_“Not so noble now, are you whore?”_

The sensations ceased as her knees went weak, causing her to fall as she clutched the side of the bed. The chuckle grew faint as her vision was slowly taken from her.

_“Oh, what fun we’ll have with you…”_

-

The sound of the thundering door, woke her from her sleep as a few guards pulled her from her feet and had shackled her hands behind her back. A cape was thrown around her shoulders as she was pulled down through the dungeons and to the lower levels of the tunnels below the town. Giana wasn’t sure if she was dreaming or not but the ache in her feet proved to be real when her feet blistered on the rocks sticking up from the ground.

She kept her cries to herself as she knew the guards wouldn’t care as long as she kept walking. They came into a clearing as noise and roaring fires filled her ears. She looked up briefly to the servants shouting orders amongst each other as she was pulled through an enormous kitchen. Her stomach roared out to her as she moved along. The pain from her feet traveled up to her legs as she placed one foot in front of the other.

They stopped in the middle of the hall as Giana saw the familiar start of the polished boots of belonging to the king.

“Good morning, my dear,” he said as he reached for her chin, “Did you sle… What is that?”

There was a raise in his voice as she saw the two guards look behind her. Perhaps someone now was coming in a failed attempt to rescue her.

“Is that blood? You didn’t stop to see if she was injured?!”

Her hood was yanked off as Loki turned her face up to him.

“Stupid fool,” he screamed to her, “why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because you would not have cared!”

Her voice rang in the halls as she met his gaze.

“You are not to bleed unless we tell you to. I am a ruler but I am not a monster. Come.”

She took a step forward, gasping in pain as nearly fell to her knees. Loki caught her in his arms as he ordered the blood to be cleaned from the floor. The pain eased as she was held tightly to the King’s chest. They tried to remember how many halls they had traveled until they ended up at an open set of bedchamber doors. Giana was confused to see that Loki had placed her on a lavish bed as he inspected her feet.

Her eyes shot around to the many servants fixing the room and selecting fabrics laid out of the other side of the room. She could also hear running water from the washroom as the servants stood one by one near the walls of the bedchambers to await the king’s instructions.

A warm hummed tingled the pads of her feet as Loki’s glowing hand healed both of her feet. He pulled her to her feet, not breaking eye contact with her as he stroked the side of her face.

“Prepare our guest,” he ordered to the room, “she will be a prolonged guest here in the palace. She is not to be left by herself. Anyone to not comply to these orders will be flogged and thrown from the edge of this planet.”

The gasps of the servants were heard throughout the room as he licked his lips to Giana. He lowered her lips to her head as she met their eyes.

“Look into their eyes, Giana. You wouldn’t want to want to spill any blood of an innocent, now would you? You attempt to escape and I will much you watch as Caius makes them beg for death. Are we at an understanding?”

“Yes,” she whispered.

Loki turned her head up and pressed a harsh kiss to her lips, taken by surprise as his tongue swiped her bottom lip. Giana shoved him away and struck him on the side of his face. Loki laughed as he rubbed the side of his face as he turned for the door.

“When she is ready, she is to be delivered to the throne room. You all have until the end of the day…”

The doors thundered behind Loki as Giana was left in the room of nervous servants. A single woman stepped forward and took Giana by the hand, Leading her to the washroom.


	2. Damaged

 

Giana found herself caught. She knew she was now a prisoner in the royal palace. She yearned badly to escape but not at the cost of the life of one of the servants. A month ago, she would have fled and not looked back but now she allowed them to properly bathe her and clothe her in what the King had selected for her. Her hair was longer once it was combed out and untangled into a beautiful maned braid down her back. Her skin was tanned once the months’ worth of dirt was scrubbed away.

She couldn’t bear to look up and meet the eyes of the people whose safety she was willing to risk but there was nothing left for her. Once her mother found out, she would be disowned for sure and the king would make sure it would happen so that all of Asgard could see. Giana made the mistake of looking up to the imagine in front of her. At first, she didn’t recognize her but the second she moved her arm, the reflection did as well. Tears of shame welled in her eyes only for them to be wiped away as she was forced to sit and fill her stomach.

She looked out the window to the start of the sunset as she ate as much food as she could possibly manage. She tried to hurry as the group of servants led her out of the room and down the various decorated halls of the palace. The palace guard took her from the servants as they scrambled in every which direction of the palace. Her heart beat in her chest the more the halls stretched in every direction.

They stopped as the throne room doors opened and the sea of guards parted, leaving Giana adrift as she slowly put one foot in front of the other. She was surrounded in darkness as she put her arms up in front of her. She jumped at the sound of lanterns lighting around the throne room. Her eyes followed the glowing lights as the sheer gown her wore followed her.

“Such a change, Giana.”

She looked over her shoulder to the throne as Loki sat, aloof, straddling the edge with the royal scepter in one had as he ran his thumb over her lip to her. To his right was the General with his armor completely gone as he clenched a full goblet in his large hand. On his belt, she could see his dagger and a coiled whip. She held her ground and showed them no fear.

“Well done, your majesty. I may just take her here and now.”

“Halt yourself, Martius. Let’s have a look at her first.”

He waved his hand and dragged Giana across the throne room floor as her shoes scrapped against the golden designs. Loki waved his hand again as Giana dropped on the first step of the throne. She rose in a panic as Loki descended after her. She didn’t realize Caius had gotten to his feet and trapped her in his grip as his fingers twined into her hair. Loki grabbed her by the jaw and stared into her soul.

“Was it all worth it, Giana? If you did by some miracle succeed, would you have enjoyed watching my throne burn?”

“Every time, with you still in it.”

Caius jerked her head back as she cried out in pain. Her hands shot up to pry him away and ease his grip with no anvil. Loki chuckled as he reached up and waved his hand as two beams of light shone down on two shackled prisoners. She remembered them so plainly as her beloved and the farmer’s daughter that was a spy in the castle. Loki stepped away as Caius pushed her forward, crashing her into a table that was well hidden in the darkness. Giana found herself pinned as Caius stood directly behind her with the edge digging painfully into her hips.

“You are not the only one that has fallen, Giana but you are the most truthful of this situation.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You did not join the resistance to overthrow Asgard. You joined because of him.”

She blushed knowing that he was right. She had adored him for years and stepped up when help was needed though she did not care for business of the royal king. Giana knew then that she had made a mistake. A gasp from the farmer’s daughter got her attention as she saw the girl’s skin. In the past week that she had last seen her, her fair skin had darkened around the veins and bits of her skin began to fester. Her eyes followed to the worst of her lesions where Giana’s engagement ring rested on her fingers.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked to Taluk, meeting his eyes as he frantically shook his head to her.

“You were a pawn, expendable just like the rest of them. Your actions were stupid and innocent but foolish none the less.”

He chuckled as Giana reached out to lash at him until Caius grabbed her arm and painfully twisted it behind her back. She cried, ready for the moment when her arm would snap in half. She sobbed in pain and also in grief as she gave into the reality shackled in front of her. Her suspicions were true and now she was to live with the consequences of her actions while she was at the hands of the two most powerful men in all of Asgard.

“Foolish, indeed, but this decision is too fun to make by myself, Giana, so I will leave the choice to you. Whom shall I save? The whore or the traitor?”

Giana looked to both of them, not wishing to save either. She set her teeth and let her fury decide.

“Save the farmer’s whore.”

Taluk looked to her in disbelief as the guards rushed to the girl and pulled the ring from her finger.

“Take her to the healing room before she dies and then take her back to the dungeons until she is to be sentenced.”

She was hauled away as Giana looked to the young man screaming into his gag as he was hauled up to his feet.

“But now what to do with him,” sighed Loki as he waved away his darkened battle armor.

“You always host the best executions, my king.”

“Flog him and toss him over the side of the planet.”

Both men listened to the pure bitterness and hurt of Giana’s voice and silently agreed to her terms as Taluk was chained to the nearest pillar and stripped of his tunic. Giana felt a chill at the back of her legs as the bottom of her gown was pulled up from the floor. She pulled her arm away as she tried to fight Caius. Her head was forced to the table as Loki held her down by her hair and knelt to her side.

“You seemed to not worry for him but you need to be made an example of, wench! An example to all of those that have tried to take what was mine in the past…”

Loki summoned light to fill the throne room as several hundred men were chained to the ground of the throne room with guards and cloaked figures standing in the shadows. Caius stepped back and nodded to Loki as he snapped his glowing fingers, sending ties around her wrists and her ankles. Her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were spread apart enough so that she felt exposed to the room. The table underneath her moved as she was made to face everyone, shackled or not. Caius rounded the table and drove his knife into the edge of the table as Giana jumped. She felt something foreign and hard trace the edges of her sex as she tried to look behind her. There was nearly a painful twinge as Caius pushed in the edge of his whip handle into Giana’s cunt with a smile.

“Sir? I believe this one is untouched.”

“Then we should move this along, now should we, General?”

Caius pulled the whip away and handed it to a waiting guard as he accepted it and returned to Taluk whom was hanging naked from the pillar. Giana heard a faint swoosh of leather through the air as she felt leather at her backside. She was struck again as she cried out. She was quick to look over her shoulder to Caius with the King’s belt in his hand as it was brought down upon Giana’s exposed backside again and again.

The crack of the whip filled the throne room as Taluk cried out in pain. Giana’s head was jerked up as Loki blocked her view of the widened eyes of the prisoners. His clothes were pulled apart and the front of his trousers were undone enough as a musty, natural smell filled her nose. Loki reached into his pants and pulled the straining cock from his trousers.

He jerked Giana up by her long, well braided hair and waited for the perfect moment. Caius worked his arm back and cracked the belt across her skin, making her cry out, giving Loki the perfect opportunity as Loki pushed his cock into her mouth before she could pull away. The taste of salt and flesh filled her mouth as she fought to breathe. Loki hissed at the feel of her teeth as he scowled to her.

“Open your mouth, wench, and accept me.”

Giana wanted to bite him but felt her jaw forced open as he pushed his cock deeper and deeper until she forced herself to breathe through her nose. She whined around his cock and choked as the lick of his belt heated her skin. Tears fell down the sides of her face as she felt his cock at the back of her throat. Loki pulled himself away suddenly and tucked his cock away from the room. Giana gasped and fought for breath as her spit dripped down her chin and to the table. She coughed as the sound of the whip filled her ears.

“Stop, Caius.”

Something wet had fallen to the table in front of her as she turned her head. She followed the blood trail from the table to the pillar as she looked to Taluk once flawless back. Lashes covered him as he hung weak from his arms. Blood trickled from his back as he groaned into the gag. Giana jumped at the cold hand as her rear as her body jumped.

Loki braced the table next to her as she felt something prodding at her sex. Caius moan sent a chill to her spine as he ran his tongue up and down her core. He pulled himself away and eased a finger into her as she whimpered from the intrusion.

“Sir, she’s so wet. Perhaps this should be done often.”

He arched his head again and ran his tongue across her clit as she wiggled and moaned. Strange sensations filled her body as she gasped and fought her body’s reactions to Caius’ tongue. His hands rested at her red rear as her lips were pulled apart. Her back arched as his thumb moved relentlessly from side to side. Colors filled her eyes and her body was filled with nothing but… bliss.

She slumped to the table, awakened from Caius’ chuckle as he leaned against the side of the table. She could feel Loki behind her as her hands fell weak to her side. Giana caught a glimpse of her chaffed wrists as a bit of movement caught her eye. One of the cloaked figure stepped forward and took the arm of a waiting guard. The figure looked up as Giana looked back to the feminine figure in shame.

“Mother?”

The figure looked away and was led away as the doors of the throne room began to shut. Giana completely ignored the hard bit of flesh waiting for the perfect moment. Giana sobbed as she tried to claw at the table.

“Mother? Mother!”

Loki snapped his hips forward, filling Giana as her cry of pure pain lifted to the rafters of the palace. She cried into the table as Loki filled her cunt again, feeling a small trickle of blood falling down her leg. More tears poured from her eyes with each thrust as the pain began to subside. Her head was jerked up again as Loki bent over to her ear.

“You shall be an example, pet. Look into their eyes. Let them know.”

He brought his hand down hand on her rear as her body tensed. Loki smiled as she tightened around his cock.

“Look, even your lover is enjoying the sight of you.”

She turned her head to Taluk as he had been turned to his back as he stood completely naked. A few unknown men to his right pointed and laughed to the half erect cock as the man watched the table. Her face burned hot and full of shame as Loki moved his hips faster. He reached under her and tore open the front of her dress as her breasts pressed against the hard wood. Caius lifted her head and pushed his cock between her lips as she was forced to take all of him. He wasn’t as hard as the king but his length was longer and more modest as she easily choked on him.

Giana was caught between the two, used and shame for pleasure in front of prisoner and guards as her mother has watched her in her shameful moments. She prayed to the guards that she would die so that she would be rid of the shame that was bestowed upon her. Loki’s hand snaked under her and rubbed at her clit as she was forced to not only feel pain but unwanted pleasure as well. Their hands pulled and groped at her as she unknowing felt a strange coil in the pit of her stomach. She could hear the table shifting underneath them as both men pistoned their hips into Giana.

Her walls constricted Loki’s cock as she was thrown from the peak of her release. She cried out around Caius as he threw quickened his thrusts. Giana’s body slowly came down from its high as Caius threw his head back in pleasure. He held Giana’s mouth open as he emptied his seed down her throat. Thick salty liquid fell down the back of her throat as she was forced to swallow what she could. Caius pulled away from her as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. She realized Loki’s heat was gone as something was running up and down her legs and then to her sore cunt. Loki stepped away from the table, half naked and tucked away with a great bit of torn cloth in his hands.

Giana saw that the cloth was from her dress and most of it was covered in her blood. She was shocked as Caius palmed her sex as he bent over her.

“My turn, wench.”

He filled Giana as she cried and lifted her up for the prisoners to see her naked chest. Caius was indeed bigger as she felt like she was being split apart. He grinded himself deeper into Giana as his hips pulled against the fresh bruising welts on her rear.

“Look at the disgust in their eyes, Giana. Some of them where honest men before the tried to stop us. Now they’ll shame their families when they are brought back to their cells and touch themselves in the dead of night. They’ll be deep inside you like I am right now, wondering how wet you’ll be when really you can always be wetter.”

He licked the shell of her ear and painfully turned the top half of her body to her side as he snaked her arm around him and latched onto her breast. The newer sensation frightened her as Caius not only pounded into her but suckled her breast her body was slowly starting to enjoy it. She tried to claw at him and pull him away but it was no use, she just wasn’t strong enough.

“Look here,” ordered Loki as he raised the cloth in the air for all to see, “Let this be a lesson to all those that defy the throne of Asgard! Look upon the face of a treacherous whore!”

He held up his hand to a writhing Giana as her head had tilted back to the table. Her voice was filled with nothing but pleasure as she ran her fingers through Caius’ scalp. She must have known hold she looked to everyone as Caius fucked her.

Caius arched to her other breast as she refused to fight any longer. Her body chaffed upon the table as Caius rubbed his calloused fingers to her clit, making her come as she wet the side of his pant leg. Her scream of pleasure made both men smile and hard again as Giana gasped for breath. Caius jerked her head up and used her braid as reins as he pulled her back onto his cock again and again. He jerked into Giana as he filled her to the brim with his seed. He fell weak over her for a moment as the breath was forced from her.

The second Caius was off of her the shackles around her ankle disappeared and she fell completely spent and weak to the ground as every eye followed her. Giana tried to move but was met with a stinging pain between her legs as she tried to move. The only thing she could do was wait on her side and as the rows of prisoners were brought to their feet. She looked down to the once beautiful dress, now in ribbons as her flesh was displayed. Row after row, the prisoners were marched behind the table past her as she dared not meet their glares.

There were some whistles and remarks from the men as they were lead back to the dungeons in groups. Many spat on her, calling her a whore as they each received Caius’ gauntlet in return.

“Giana…”

She looked up to one of the surviving few men that was captured with her as they looked to her in pity. When they were close enough, she though them to only spit on her or shame her but instead the three of them sent their feet harshly into her side and spine as she wailed in pain. She could only remember the shuffle of feet and the many hands that tried to grab at her. At first, it was the prisoners, asking for a turn. Then it was Caius as he pulled her from underneath the table. The leg popped from her hip as one of the larger prisoners held onto her ankle as she was pulled along.

There was too much pain radiating her body as Caius wrapped his cloak around her and stepped away from the chaos. Loki held up his hand to cease the prisoners as he had before.

“Get them all out of my sight and this blood is to be gone by first light!”

He turned back to Caius without another word as he looked once to an unconscious Giana dangling from his arms. Caius followed Loki hurrying to the healing room as they were met by the royal healers. None of them said a word as Caius laid her down underneath the Soul Forge as it lit up the room. Blinders were put up around Giana’s bed as the healer went to work of her extremities. Caius wiped the prisoners’ blood from his face as Loki clutched the torn bloody dress in his hand.

“What now, sir?”

“Nothing has changed, Caius, unless you want her back in the dungeons with them.”

“No, sir.”

“Then you will do your job and have her watched or I will send you back to Hell.”

They looked up to the alarming red spots of the Soul Forge as worried voices lifted over the barriers. Both men waited for hours until the barriers dropped and they looked to Giana covered in bruises and bandages. Giana was taken to her room as she was placed under her sheets. Loki placed a sleeping spell over her to ease her recovery.

He closed the door behind him and sealed the room until he and Caius rose the next morning. Both men were silent as they parted ways for the night, both knowing that they wouldn’t be sleeping for days.


	3. Corrected

 

Everything hurt so bad that it made her head ache. As she waved in and out of consciousness, she could hear voice.

“Hold her down. Now!”

She felt the crack of her leg being pushed back into place as she snapped her eyes open and screamed. Loki and Caius did what they could to keep Giana still as the elder healer did his best to force his magic to heal the woman faster. He kept his mouth shut to which of the traumas to heal on the woman as he kept his eyes above her waist.

He formed his old hand to her ribs, feeling the ones that were broken as she cried out.

“Yes, yes. I know it hurts…”

Giana felt the snap of one rib as the pain made her head spin. Sweat ran down her skin as the last rib snapped back into place, making her lose conscious as her head fell back to the pillow. The King and the General stepped back while the elder finished patching up the frail young woman as he wiped his hands and gathered his things.

“It is done.”

“Thank you for your help.”

“Horseshit,” he hissed over his shoulder.

Caius grabbed the man by his arm and turned him back.

“How dare you speak to my king in such a manner.”

“No,” he exclaimed, pulling his arm back, “how dare you and you as well, Loki. Your mother taught you better than this! What did she do to earn her the beatings and the broken bones?”

“The broken bones were not our doing.”

“Oh, so her innocence and her bottom were justice enough? You are, all of you, leeches, parasites, taking life whenever you damn well please!”

“Watch your mouth old man,” warned Loki as he reached for his dagger.

“What are you going to do? Execute me? My days are numbered as is. She’ll be better in the morning but please do refrain from any interrogations you have already used upon her. She may not be able to take it.”

The old man spat in Caius’ direction and left the men alone as they looked back to the bed. Giana moaned in her sleep as Loki made his way to the door.

“Stay with her and make sure she doesn’t fling herself from the balcony.”

Caius selected a chair and sat as he kept his eyes glued to the bed. Hours passed as he took his meal in Giana’s room. He stayed by her side and wiped the growing seat away from her skin as the night wore on. Caius rested on a few occasions and waited as the sun rose the next day. He was taken from his sleep as Giana woke gasping for breath. She turned on the bed as she hissed.

She couldn’t feel any pain in a sense but her bottom was still sore as was the slight hum between her legs. She braced the bedside table and got to her feet. She bit back her whimpers as she made her way forward to the washroom. She stopped feeling someone there. She met Caius’ eyes as he got to his feet and followed behind her. He left the door ajar as he began to disrobe. Giana looked over her shoulder to him as he licked his lips.

“I am in no mood for you.”

Caius chuckled as he stood behind Giana and wrapped his head around her waist and carried her into the waiting hot bath. Giana kicked at him with no strength to fight him off. He jerked off her nightgown as he floated in the water behind him. He pressed Giana against the edge as the cold pressed against her bruised rear. Caius pushed off his trousers as his cock pressed against her stomach.

His hot breath coated the side of her neck as he snaked his hand between her legs to tease her clit. She was not used to feeling things like this as she tried to make him stop.

“I have claimed many maidens in my past life but I must say that you are a gift of the Gods, my dear little Giana.”

He had moved between her legs and thrusted into her as she cried out from the intrusion. It didn’t hurt as much but she knew she wasn’t ready for him. Caius pressed himself against her and pressed her enough for the tub to dig into her back as his lips found her breasts. He was an animal, unstoppable as he filled her with his cock. Her back arched and her body begged for more. This was all wrong as her nails raked his back, threatening to break his skin.

Caius shifted his hips and sank his teeth into Giana’s neck as she dangled from his arms. Her walls clenched around his cock without warning as he was nearly consumed in her wetness. He pried himself away, leaving Giana in the bathwater as she was left with her thoughts and more soreness. She tried to stay in as long as she could until more servants arrived and Caius appeared in the doorway.

“Don’t make me pull you from that tub or I will make you sorry.”

Giana set her teeth as she slowly moved from the tub and wrapped herself in a robe. She pushed herself past Caius as he attempted to reach out for her, only for her to push him off as she greeted the servants. She wasn’t granted privacy as Caius sat as she was slowly dressed for the day. She tried to sit, leaving a smile to Caius’ face as she tried to ease the welts on her bottom. Giana stayed on her feet, ignoring him as she took her meal and thought of what awaited her.

Caius started ahead of her and pulled her along the halls towards the throne room. The way there was beginning to become all too familiar as she felt her pace slow and her palms sweat. Caius wrapped his fingers around her arm painfully as she was dragged along. She looked up as she was greeting again with the majestic golden doors of the throne room. They opened at his glance as he stepped forward with Giana right behind him.

Instead of being led straight to the throne, Caius led her behind the rows of nobles and selected towns people that were affected by the makeshift army that Giana took a part in. She could only think of how she was to be displayed for the court today as her steps began to shorten.

Caius pulled her behind the closest of pillars as servants waved in and out of the crowds with full goblets. Her body thudded to the marble as Caius arched over her.

“Defy me one more time and I will make you…”

Giana launched her saved spit into Caius’ face and ran through the crowd unnoticed until she ended at the side of the throne. She turned her face up to Loki as he looked down to her with a voracious look to his eye. He motioned her up the side steps of the throne with his finger. She hurried as she heard Caius’ heavy foot steps behind her. It wasn’t until she reached the top that she realized that there was nowhere for her to sit.

She felt a hand around her wrist as Loki jerked her forward, making her tower over him. She stood completely petrified as his finger ran up the side of her leg through the dress’ folds.

“Caius made a wonderful choice in _fabric_ ,” he hinted, “Sit.”

“Where?”

“I said to sit, Giana. Don’t make me tell you again.”

She moved quickly not to make him angry. She was going to choice to sit on the side of the throne steps until Loki huffed his breath and pulled her to his lap. Giana gasped silently at the leftover pain in her bottom as Loki held her down. Her skin flushed as she looked down the throne steps to the subjects of the court.

“Don’t worry,” he whispered into her ear, “They know not who you truly are.”

“You practically clamored my name in front of all of Asgard,” she hissed to him.

“That was merely days ago and one more act of defiance from you, I will have you moaning my name for them all to hear.”

Giana shuddered as she braced the side of the throne and tried to make herself comfortable on Loki’s lap. She looked over her shoulder to Caius as an ominous grin crossed his face. They were planning something, she knew it. Loki thumped his scepter to the floor twice as the assembly as they turned in his direction. She knew most eyes were to him but some were on her and her newer image. She looked down to her arms covered in metal coils and makeup. She remembered her hair being braided into a wave of tree bark with jewels placed throughout the strands. The dress itself was blue and almost see through as it draped over her knees.

“Bring them in.”

Giana watched from the throne as male prisoners from the spectacle in the throne room were bound and gagged as they were brought forward. Each and everyone looked to Giana and howled through their gags at her with the booing crowd thinking it was to the king. Loki brought each of them forward, giving each a sentence from prolonged imprisonment to death by the axe. After a while, it seemed that each of the prisoners that had harmed Giana had their own special form of punishment.

The woman that was a spy for the army was sent to her knees and there were a few men that still marveled at her beauty. Still wrapped in the finest of silks and cleaned to perfection, Giana felt inferior to her.

“You may think so but she is not my lap now, making me harder than the north mountains.”

The woman looked up with tears in her eyes. It could have been from getting caught or the fact that she sent Taluk to his death.

“Ranama, you stand before this court accused of conspiracy and working with the fallen army to overthrow the crown. You were a wonderful companion but now you will spend the rest of your days as a chambermaid until your knuckles twist from old age. So help you if you miss a single order. Get her out of here.”

Ranama scowled through her tears to Giana as she was dragged out of the throne room to her new fate. It made sense with her being a companion. So much gossip and new flowing from one lonely noble to the next and all she had to do was spread her legs for them and the army.

She remembered a few select that touched her and tore at her dress to try and violate her further. They were to have their hands cleaved, thrown to the royal hounds and then have them sent deep into the eastern forest for the wild to claim them. The one that injured her leg as she was pulled from the chaos had his tongue cut out for his actions being forced upon a defenseless woman. Giana was almost insulted but watched as Caius cut the appendage from the prisoner’s head.

The cheers gave her goosebumps as she looked around the court. Would they have jeered worse at her if they had been in attendance? She felt more chills on the edge of her skin as she felt Loki’s hand ride up her gown. Before she could protest, Loki was slowly stroking her lips as she closed her legs.

“Open your legs, Giana, and I will let you choice the punishment of the next ones.”

Giana looked up to the next group of prisoners to be brought forward as tears formed in her eyes. She watched as the three members of her militia that he started the riots and drove their feet into her as they were brought to their knees. She was immediately satisfied to the welts and bruises with evidence of Caius’ gauntlet marking the sides of their faces. Giana spread her legs a fraction to seem subtle as Loki pushed his finger into her.

“So wet, my dear,” he teased into her ear as she grabbed onto his side.

He swiped his finger up her core and collected her wetness as his hand moved underneath her. He spread her lips with his fingers and moved his lone finger in circles around her clit. Giana tried not to seem so obvious as her legs refused to stay closed. She looked down to them as Caius continued to silence them with the back of his hand. He looked up to her shameful blush.

“Kill them,” she ordered as a few took notice in her voice.

Giana didn’t care for the words that slipped through her lips as she slowly rocked her hips to keep the simple bliss roaming through her body.

“Are you sure?”

Yes. Death would be acceptable in this case. They were people she fought beside but she only served as a joke to them and when she granted death to their leader, they attempted to hurt her so that she would pay. Now the tables were turned and she would make sure that they would feel her wrath.

“Behead them. I want to watch.”

She refused to meet the pleased glare of Caius or of Loki as he summoned a basket and a block of wood forward. The people along the walls cheered and raised their hands. Loki moved his from Giana’s clit and delved two of his long fingers into her cunt as she threw her head back. She quickly looked around her seeing the executioner approach the first of the prisoners with the axe in his hand.

Caius climbed the steps of the throne and knelt to the side behind Giana as he chuckled. He removed his glove and snaked his hand past the front of her dress as his fingers roughly groped at her breast. Giana was frozen in pleasure and terrified from their clandestine act as the first axe was brought down with the head landing perfectly in the basket.

“I must say, she certainly knows how to bring hell, your highness.”

“It seems that she is a thing of wonder…”

Loki could feel Giana’s wetness dripping down his knuckles as she was brought closer to her release. She grabbed Caius’ hand and pulled him closer as Loki thrusted his fingers into faster. Caius ran his teeth across her neck as the second prisoner was beheaded. Caius pulled his hand away and molded his fingers to the front of her clit as Giana spread her legs further. Her moans were hidden perfectly under the cheering of the throne room as the last man was brought to his knees. He was Taluk’s right hand man. It was always him complain that she was in the camp too much and how she didn’t belong. It was his foot that was the first to strike her in her side.

She met his eyes as she moved her hips back and forth. The edge of her dress threatened to fall from her shoulder and expose her chest to the court. She licked her lips and smiled as the axe was brought down one finish time. Tears fell from the sides of her eyes as the final head landed in the basket with terror frozen in his face.

The thunderous applause haunted her ears as both Caius and Loki pulled their hands away and quickly licked away her wetness. Caius pulled her away from Loki lap as he rose to his feet and gave a riveting speech to the court. Giana couldn’t comprehend any of it as Caius pulled her away. Giana huffed her breath and reached for a goblet as she quickly swallowed the rich liquid and let the cup clamor to the floor.

She did what she could to press her legs together and ease the throb that they had created but it was no use. The hunger between her legs bothered her greatly. She didn’t find it welcoming but she knew she would burst if she didn’t find her release. Caius led her higher into the palace as they ended at doors that were nearly as high as the throne room’s.

Caius pushed her in and locked the doors behind them as he began to shed his clothing. He stalked Giana as she slowly backed away to the wall.

“Where do you think you are going, wench?”

“Where she should be,” said Loki as he appeared in thin air.

Loki reached around the front of her dress and ripped the fabric down the middle as she gasped. Caius grabbed her jaw and forced his tongue between her lips as he roughly grabbed at her backside. Giana moaned and whined in pain but the burning began to make her body want more.

“The next time you spit in my face, I will make you wear it, whore.”

He lowered himself to her breasts and traced her nipples with his tongue. Loki jerked her head back and pressed his lips to hers. She was slowly becoming familiar to being used as an outlet. Power and strength. She could feel it in their hands and their grips as they refused to let her go. What was left of her dress was pulled away from her body as Loki pushed her roughly into Caius’ hold.

Loki shot his hand between her legs as her face was tilted enough so Loki could see the reactions of her body betraying her. He could see her tremble, how much she wanted to shamefully give in to them. Caius had his own objective as his fingers twisted and pulled as her nipples. Loki rubbed at her clit until her nail dug into his arms.

At the start of all this, she would have done it just to hurt them or to try and fight them off but now she anchored herself into Loki’s hand as Caius’ teeth sinking slowly into the side of her neck, leaving her only to move her dripping core against his long, curling fingers. He chuckled, pressing his thumb to her clit as her voice rose to the high banners of the King’s bedroom. Caius’ held Giana up by her breasts, doing his best to help his king keep the wench in her blissful state.

Giana arched in their arms, letting herself go as she had nothing left to lose but herself. Her body rippled as she felt her arousal drip down her thighs.

“Look at you coming undone like a beautiful whore. Ranama wasn’t a companion to us but you, from all of your reactions, shall be much fairer than she could ever imagine.”

“This is your sentencing, your final judgement, Giana Hokum. You shall spent the rest of your days at our disposal, to be taken in any way that we so truly wish. You will scream, be bound, accept our every whim, to do with as we see fit. It shall be your hell, your sweet, whole, blissful hell.”

Loki pulled his hand away and licked his finger clean, offering the second to Caius as she was made to watch. Loki coiled her long braid around his wrist and dragged her to his majestic bed, tossing her as if she weighted nothing. Each of the men rounded the bed to her as Giana laid shaking on the bed. They both climbed the mattress at the same time, growling and licking their lips as the smell of her filled them with pending desire to make their claim on her…


	4. The life I live now

 

It was so much easier this way, she decided. They took her more often and in ways that she never though, Giana found out the extent of Loki’s magic as he would render her invisible and chained with her feet apart as he slowly fucked her with his fingers as he dealt with matters of the court. She would be tied and brought to her knees under the table at a few select dinners as she was forced to take Caius until she swallowed every last bit of him.

They were strict, forceful, unsated and willing to keep Giana coming until she gave in to her exhaustion. It was so much easier in the first few weeks. If she was still safe in her militia, she would have been closed to death thanks to Taluk and the damn ring. She was more than glad to watch with Caius and Loki as his soiled bandages were ripped off to show the lash marks that covered his back.

He had no strength left in him to insult Giana as Loki had anticipated as he read the young man’s thoughts. He brought up his boot and kicked the man’s jaw lose as he howled in pain. Caius did his duty, pulling the young man to his feet and heaved him from the edge of the planet as promised. So close to the edge and Giana felt the world lift from her shoulders as Taluk disappeared forever.

It was so much easier.

She would now give in so easily not that she was constantly filled with their fingers and cocks and endless bliss. For the rest of her days. Giana new that they couldn’t want her forever. Soon they would tire of her and move on to something else and if she was to be a chambermaid like Ranama, then so be it. She could run as fast as her feet would allow her. She would run through the far farming fields, past the winding rivers and past the home that was no longer hers.

She would run as long as it took, until death if that was what it came to but still, she remained their favorite toy. Most of the time, they would all be together, then suddenly, to the King’s request they would take her separately. She would moan each of their names, feel each of their hands striking her bottom and pulling at her hair as they pounded into her wetness from behind.

Yes, it was all easier.

Easy, until the day that war broke out in the far north, nearly a week’s ride from the palace. The clamor of the palace worried everyone with the exception of Giana, who did not know how to feel. She was conflicted at the thoughts of the General and her King going to war and possibly perishing. She smiled at first but came around when she realized the King of Asgard and his mutt had survived worse, let alone a silly little scutter.

She stood at the front gates with the rest of the dignitaries of Asgard to wish the warriors farewell. She was late as she was pulled along with the guards detailed with her watch as a hand grabbed her and hid her in the shadows. Caius pulled her into the darkness and kissed her roughly without a word to her. He pulled the dagger from his belt, almost frightening Giana as Loki chuckled behind her.

“You fear gives you away, Giana. We only want something to remember you by.”

Loki lifted the edge of her gown and stroked at her clit. Caius flipped his blade between his fingers and slowly rubbed the handle of his dagger to her core.

“Try not to move,” he whispered into her ear, “wouldn’t want to nick your perfect skin, now would we?”

Loki wrapped his hand around her neck to keep her still as the coil in her stomach slowly appeared. The growing footsteps around them made her wet as Loki pushed his hand into the front of her dress to torture her nipples. Caius bent his head down, occupying her other breast as he flipped the dagger to coat the other side of the handle. Caius stopped and put his away. Loki unsheathed his, slowly teasing Giana with the flat edge.

“It would be rude of us to die in battle and leave you all to yourself, Giana. We give you our promise that we will be back and with a delicious proposal for you.”

He switched places with Caius as she tried to make sense of what he said. Caius sank his teeth into the side of his neck as Loki worked the handle of his dagger into Giana as her eyes widened. Her moans were swallowed by Loki as his worked his handle in and out of Giana. Caius rubbed at her clit, making her come undone as his other hand covered her mouth to keep them hidden.

It was only right to feel the bliss that was bestowed to her by her benefactors. She fell weak back to Caius’ chest as Loki pulled his dagger away and started for his horse. Caius licked his fingers and pulled Giana’s dress together, dragging her back to the waiting guards. No one noticed her blush anymore. She stood as Loki and Caius mounted their horses and turned for the outer gates of the city. They rode away into the day, leaving Giana to roam the palace under a watchful eye.

She took her dinner, keeping her mouth shut as the first few days were lonely. While she slept, she dreamt of them. Her dreams increasingly became more scandalous and desirable as she wished for them, begging them to make her cum. Out of fear, she would wake up and feel the slickness between her legs and on the tips of her fingers as her clit throbbed.

She time went on, she found out things. The balconies were enchanted so she couldn’t go near them, presumably to her death if she wanted it. She thought of Ranama, frustrated if she couldn’t leap to her death herself. She almost pricked herself with a quill seeing it turn to water as the sharp metal almost broke her skin. She tasted this at dinner, as an _accident_ as she almost cut the edge of her fingertip. Water drenched her food and she excused herself so she could be alone.

With her loneliness, she turned to the King’s library where the guards never entered. It would be of no use anyway. There were guards at every door to make sure she wouldn’t flee. After a few days, of seldom writings, she came across several hidden books in the linings of the shelves. Giana was shocked to find the King’s, more like the Queen mother’s collection of charms and spells as her fingers flew across the aged pages. She found so much, amazed to the knowledge of the Queen before her passing. She ran her finger on the spine of a smaller book, feeling something strange as something appeared from the tips of her fingers.

Giana brought her fingers up to the sunset and studied the hued mist lifting from her fingers in wonder. The book opened by itself as Giana looked to the blank pages.

“What is this?”

Ink appeared on the pages one by one as she looked to the words that appeared before her eyes, realizing it was a book of simple magic. Giana closed the book and tucked it under her dress as she was lead back to her room for the night. Giana found herself unable to sleep as she read throughout the night and the next morning as she closed the book. Both of her hands tingled with soft energy as she looked to the bookcases across from her. She lifted her hand and tried to summon the books forward. A few slid but a fraction as Giana strained herself. She tried again and again as blood fell from her nose. She stopped, huffing her breath in frustration and shot her arm up again. She roared and sent every book flying from the shelves. Giana ducked for cover as books tried to ran down upon her.

She looked around the room to the books that were littered in every direction. Her hands were now encased with a light blue mist as she looked over her shoulder to the book.

As the days passed, Giana grew tired from using her magic but excelled herself as she taught herself each and every spell that she found. Soon, she was able to levitate things, cloak herself and even null the senses of everyone around her. She was not ready for illusions but focused on her book. She didn’t think about what would possibly happen if either Loki or Caius knew about her new hobbies.

-

Not a single soul was claimed in the weeks of battle. No, correction. Not a single Asgardian soldier’s soul was claimed. They had been trained well by General Caius as the remaining prisoner were pulled along back towards the city. The war was mothing more than another militia but not one like Giana was a part of. These were scavengers and pillagers that were gathered in the mountain range ready to burn and ravage another farming town of its beauties.

Another day and they would be back in the palace. Judgments would be given, punishments watched and Giana would be begging them to take her again. Caius rode next to his king and looked to the thoughts that wandered hs face.

“What troubles you, my King. It was another victory.”

Loki looked over his shoulder to Caius as he sighed.

“We can’t get her go, can we?”

“Giana? You sentenced her to stay in the palace.”

“The palace, yes but she is a smart woman. She will find a way to run.”

“I’m not cleaving her feet. There has to be something…”

He groaned as he repositioned himself upon his saddle. Both men had refused to touch themselves, wanting to save their seed for Giana to feast upon when they returned. Loki chuckled as he looked over his shoulder to Caius.

“I think I know what must be done, my friend.”

Giana turned her head to the trumpets as she phased her eyes and made herself unnoticeable. She looked to the town below and saw the parade of men being pulled along towards the castle. Not so long ago, she was down there, in the same group that roamed to their fate. The memory made her sick to her stomach as she raced the halls and rejoined the guards before they reached her bedroom.

Giana looked her guards in the eyes so they saw the clamminess and blush of her skin.

“I want to meal or to take part in any activity tonight. I wish to rest.”

She closed the door behind them and felt her magic drain the energy in her body. It had been happening since she found the book, now hidden safety under her wardrobe for safe keeping. She turned for her washroom and braced herself against her vanity to ease her stomach as her door unlocked and opened. She rolled her eyes and refused to turn to the sound of the shuffle of feet that ended at her washroom door.

“You were supposed to greet us,” stated Loki as he unbuckled his armor.

“Would it have made a difference?”

Caius jerked her head back as she was brought to her feet.

“Apologize at once.”

“Let me go and I will consider it.”

Caius let her go for a moment and reached out for her. Giana didn’t realize she brought up her hand and sent Caius flying back as he crashed into Loki, sending them both to the floor in front of her bed. Giana cursed to herself knowing it was the worst possible time to strike out.

“Well,” said Loki as he got to his feet, “Looks like someone has earned her keep while we were gone.”

She backed into the door, awaiting whatever punishment they would decide for her as Caius sent on his heel and nodded to Loki.

“Tell her, Loki.”

Giana stood confused as both men slowly made their way to her.

“My dear, Giana. You were so hell bent on burning the throne when low and behold, you sit majestically, writhing in power. It _was_ our decree that you were to be ours for the rest of your days but who is to say that you can’t be more?”

“You are not making any sense?”

Giana realized what they wanted and laughed in their faces.

“So, who is it going to be? The snake or his flea bitten mongrel? Laws won’t allow for two husbands.”

Loki tilted her chin up to see the sickened look on her face.

“I am the law, the bindings that will make you ours forever.”

“I’m not giving you a damned thing!”

Her voice sent a chill to both of their spines. She was nearly ready to rip into them again until her feelings could stay down no longer. Giana turned for her washroom window and heaved her lunch into the gardens below, luckily servants never roamed the gardens after sundown. She couched and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She groaned as the sickness lingered. The sickness, both chuckles from the bedroom behind her haunted her.

Something possessed her hand to touched the front of her stomach as she felt the lining of her womb harden. She bit back her tears and paced for the washroom door, slamming it in their smiling faces as she slammed herself against the wood and sank to the ground. Her tears fell and she knew now there was no escape for her.

She thought it seemed right as she opened her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs.


	5. Together, forever...

 

She kept her eyes closed, darling to not look at the gown that awaited her. She had only seen it once it was done being commissions. Loki had given the measurements to the team of seamstresses that had the gown done within the week. Tears had formed in her eyes when she saw the dress. Giana wanted to lie and say that she didn’t like it but the dress was as if it was from a dream. It was too beautiful for her to wear. In the coming weeks, she didn’t think she would fit in the dress but it still fit her like a charm.

 _How did it come to this,_ she asked herself.

She was only supposed to be their toy, to be put on a hook and humiliated. In a sense, she would be in a few hours. She wanted to refuse as the dress fitted to her newer curves but she knew she had no choice. She held her stomach, praying that she would get sick so she wouldn’t have to follow through.

Her feet were led one in front of the other as the ends of her dress were lifted. She looked behind her to the room that would no longer serve as hers. She was thankful to hid the spell book back into the library so it would not be found. Soon, she would be inseparable from her new keepers, her husbands.

His word was indeed law that was meet with supported news of change that played out to be a fairy tale beyond the ages. Giana was played as a noblewoman catching the eye of both the king and the general as they both stood pleading with heavy hearts to be with the woman they both loved. She was a guest in the palace for so long, conflicted and without family as they wished to grant her with.

It didn’t matter that it was already in motion as the scribes and the courts granted a duel marriage to them, wanting a young woman to be happy with her life. Giana only wish she could have met her. The halls were cleaned and polished to perfection as servants cleared the way to the throne room, the ongoing catalyst that fueled the events of her newer life. She felt faint with the dress constricting her as she made the doors of the throne room.

The trumpets fell on her deaf ears as she slowly made her way down the aisle of the carpeted assembly. She looked to each of the guests, wondering how none of them could have a problem with something like this. Tradition ran deep in the heart of Asgard. Times were changing and Giana had no choice but to be carried down the stream. Her vail hid her face as she looked up to both Caius and Loki standing tall in their best armor, waiting to take the hand of their new bride. She pushed herself up the steps and willed her breakfast to make an appearance with Loki stopping her with his unseen magic.

Caius stepped forward with Giana to wed first then Loki. They both enjoyed the theatricals. Caius held her hand in his and almost mistook it for love. When she was but a child, she wished for love, something her mother could never find. She wanted to be in the arms of someone that loved her and would cherish her to the end of their days. Now, she would be worshipped and filled with undeniable pleasure and it sickened her to her core.

Caius’ vows, his false ones were numb to her ears as the first ring was placed on her finger. Giana found herself repeating what was asked of her, not caring to mean what she said as Caius lifted her vail so the world would see her face. It hurt her face to try and smile as her face glistened with tears. Loki charmed the vail so it would seem that they were tears of joy instead of despair.

Caius was quick to pull Giana into his arms and kiss his bride as the people roared in celebration. There was no more fight in her as he turned her to Loki and stepped back to give them the attention. Loki took her hand, placing a kiss to her palm.

She could hear the chuckle of his voice inside her head as he presented the other half of the ring. As his loving promise rang throughout the court, she could hear his other promises to her haunt the deep recesses of her mind. The promise to keep her bound and moaning for all of eternity with help from his soldier brother Caius, to fill her and keep her with child as she cried out like the ravishing whore that planned on making her.

She shuttered at these words, giving herself away as his ring binded with Caius’, finally sealing their marriage in front of every eyes in Asgard. She accepted his kiss, the true hell of their affection and the evidence that was yet to be revealed as both men took Giana’s hand and stood before the court. When their hands let go, Giana drifted to her handmaids as they lead her away to change from her wedding dress. The minute she was out of the dress, she raced for the washroom and got sick, unnoticed from the servant girls as they marveled at the disposed wedding dress.

Loki continued to draw his illusion over Giana, filling the guests with what her smile must have looked like as the evening carried on. She no longer cared to eat but kept her hand wrapped around goblet after goblet of wine to keep herself numb from whatever awaited her in her new chambers.

It wasn’t Caius or Loki that took her hand but a hand maiden as she was led away from the growing celebration. Giana ended up climbing the highest steps of the castle, knowing very well where her destination was to be. The maid stopped Giana at the door, opening it a bit as she scurried away. Giana slipped inside and felt the door close behind her as she was greeted with a grand fire. She knew from the echo of the chambers that it would be large enough for the three of them.

Her skin warmed as a hand rested on her shoulder. Giana was a married woman know and knew of this night, shame that she wasn’t innocent anymore. It was Caius that emerged first as he took Giana by the hand and pulled her into the heart of their room.

She knew what their hunger felt like. It was different now that she was finally theirs. This was something they were going to savior and they had the whole night. Caius tilted her head up and sluggishly kissed her lips as Loki unbuttoned the back of her dress. She looked over her shoulder her to him as Caius buried his face into the side of her neck. Her body was recognizing them, not giving her a chance in hell. The warmth of the room greeted her skin as the dress was slowly peeled from her. They both stopped, moaning at the sight of her as she stood in the corset they both picked out for her.

The fabric was weak and nearly see-through as the white ribbons caressed her body. She shivered as both men stood stripping their armor. Loki was the first to render himself bare as he swept Giana form her feet and carried her to the bed. The roughness she waited for never came as he gently laid Giana on the impossibly soft silk sheets. Loki was over her kissing at her exposed skin as Caius joined them on the bed. With Caius on her left and Loki to her right, Giana found herself trapped as bits of the corset began to move down her body. Her breasts, more like the curve, exposed themselves as both men worshipped them slowly.

She moaned finding herself more than aroused as she shamefully ran her hands over her husbands’ naked bodies. They moaned into her skin, making her thighs rub together as she unknowingly pulled them closer to her. Loki released her breast with a pop as his fingers slowly twisted at her skin. She saw now how she skin was no longer rosy and pink but a darkened hue that stood to attention as Loki teased her with his tongue. So much shame and dear Gods, she craved for more.

Caius pinned her leg between his and slowly let his hand travel to the front of her corset as her bare sex felt his cold touch. She jumped as he took his time and slowly stroked at her lips, drawing moan after needing moan. They touched her and themselves as they soon became a lustful mass, moving and writhing as one.

Loki hissed at how wet she was in just a few strokes. He stopped watching as Caius strummed her like an instrument. His motions were strong but lessened as Giana rocked her hips to meet his hand. They smiled to the success of their wench’s actions as she whined for contact wanting so much more. The toyed and teased her, playing with her clit enough or giving her a light tap to hear her as her hands grabbed at the bed linens. Loki’s own hand rested at her curved stomach in victory as she opened her eyes.

“Look at her, Caius. This,” he said stroking the side of her face, “is a rare wonder.”

“Indeed. A tamed warrior rebel now at our command to do as we like. Our beautiful wife expectant with child.”

“But which one shall it be,” he jested.

Giana would only know when the baby was born. Asgardians passed down the colored eyes of their fathers before them whether they were born as a son or a daughter, leaving the eye color of the mother to die, no matter the brilliance. It would either be Loki’s emeralds or Caius’ piercing blue. Tears welled at the side of her deep brown eyes as she arched herself up to Loki, needing his lips as she turned him to the bed.

Caius pulled her to her back as she rested on the edge of the bed. She looked to both swollen cock wondering which would go to her first. Loki knelt between Giana’s open legs, inhaling her intoxicating smell as he kept her thighs open for his amusement. He flicked his tongue across her clit, gradually feasting upon her womanhood as she rocked her hips on his tongue. She didn’t resist Caius as he tilted her head to him and passionately kissed him. She held on to the back of his neck, moaning as she accepted his tongue.

Caius had never throbbed so hard in this life or the previous one. He’d taken countless maidens, turned them into moaning whore for his armies but Giana brought a worse pain to him as she broken their kiss and palmed his erections. He hissed through his teeth and moved from the side of the bed as he gripped his cock. Giana opened her mouth to him as he slid his cock between her lips. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Giana relaxed her throat and took in most of him. She hollowed her cheeks, moaning around his cock as Loki pushed his finger deep into her. He rather enjoyed her reactions, adding another finger, all to help her with the coming months ahead.

With as wanting and as ravenous as she was now, it would be a good few more months when she was showing and her body grew into its cravings that they would only enjoy her more. Loki pulled away for a moment, lowering himself down as his tongue traced her lower ring. On cue, Caius collected her hands in his wrist and pinned them to the bed above her head as Loki began his new task as Giana noticed the changed sensation in her body. Caius wrapped his fingers around her throat and pulled her mouth onto his cock as her heated satisfied him.

Loki held Giana’s hips to the bed as he tortured her second passage with is tongue. He would drag his tongue up, tasting her essence, then down again as she slowly began to relax. He smiled pulling himself away as Caius pulled his cock away and wiped the spit from her chin. Loki pulled Giana up to her knees, nipping her bare neck with the sharpest of his teeth. He summoned a bottle placing it in her hand as she looked up.

“We will no longer be greedy with you, our Giana. When we take you, we will take you together and it will be nothing like you’ve ever experienced, I promise. All you have to do is choose…”

She looked to both men, unsure of what to do as Loki arched to her ear again.

“You will feel Caius, moaning his name to Valhalla and back but me, my dearest, I shall make sure you know what it’s like to surely be claimed.”

Giana shuddered and slowly handed the vail to Caius.

“Wonderful choice,” whispered Loki as he turned Giana towards him.

Loki reclined to the pillows, bringing Giana to his chest as her whole sex was exposed to the room. Caius pried the top of the vial off with his teeth and wet his fingers, rubbing them slowly to her entrance. She turned her head to watch the way he bit his lips and smiled to the twitching of her sex. She panted in uncertain to what she was to feel as the liquid quickly warmth her entrance, relaxing her to his slowly prodding finger. Loki reached between them to play with her clit as she began to melt between them. Giana was welcoming the act of being filled differently as she accepted his finger, stretching her beautifully.

Caius was well trained in holding himself back as his finger slid easier into Giana’s passage. He pulled his finger away and spilled more oil on her and his cock, spreading it over every inch of him. He took the time he need, which was none at all as he leisurely pushed into Giana as she stretched for him. Giana threw his head back at the sudden size of Caius’ cock. Her hand grabbed at the bed underneath them. Her mind and her body were fitting one another to try and make sense as she gave in.

Loki brought up his hands and grabbed the corset, rending it down the middle as he tossed the cloth to the floor. He palmed her breasts, giving her body the stimulation it needed to help accept Caius. When he was deep enough, he poured more of the vial onto his cock as he worked it in and out of Giana. Soon, she spread her legs further and felt the pleasure replace the pain of the stretch. Loki could feel her nearly dripping from her core as Caius reached around her and pulled her upright by her chest.

Her skin was already blushing as beads of sweat formed on her flesh. They propped her up on both knees as Loki pulled her down over him. He thrusted up, filling her as Giana’s throat released a great moan. They were still for a moment as Giana shifted her hips and felt the joined pleasure of both men. Giana felt her hair be pulled from the braid it was placed in as the strands came undone and rested on her shoulder. The sound of wetness filled her ears as both men controlled their actions. It was a dream, the closest thing to paradise as both men pawed at her skin, grabbing her as they equally filled her.

Giana knew there was shame somewhere in this to moan the names of the men that chained her as their pet, took her innocence from her and humiliated her to their use but she wanted this, the dark king and the warrior god that desired her, to hear her moan louder as they moan along with her. Loki pressed his thumb to her clit, having enough of her for the moment as she slowly climbed to her peak. She arched into Caius, crying out as her walls clenched onto his cock and milked him for his seed. Loki came, panting as he took ahold to her breast and her hip to empty what he had into her.

She whimpered as she was placed gently on Loki and turned as her glistened lips were presented to Caius. He licked his lips as Loki cupped her breasts, groping them harshly as his tongue traced the shell of her ear. Caius filled Giana and swallowed her moans as she was held open for his use. Caius moaned into her chest, so painfully close to release as he pounded his hips into her sex. Loki sank his teeth into her neck, sucking at her flesh as he rubbed his fingers furiously to her clit. Giana grabbed each of them, needing them near as she wanted the pleasure to never cease.

Caius lifted her leg to his shoulder and felt her come again as she cursed under her breath. Sweat fell from her skin as he felt her sex pulling him to his release. Caius threw his head back, coming into Giana as Loki still stroked at her clit. She came again as wetness shot from her sex and wet the both of their thighs. Her voice was all but gone and her beautiful eyes were nearly at the back of her head as both men stopped and panted for breath. It seemed forever that they were motionless and gasping as they helped Giana to the sheets. She moaned and still writhed a bit in pleasure as both men marveled at their new wife. She found it hard to hear anything that they said but they knew that they had won. She was finally theirs and now she was bound as their wife, their beautiful whore queen as she allowed their hands to roam her blushing skin, especially her curved stomach…


	6. The passed life

_The whore queen._

That was what she was prepared to hear. The woman with two husbands, never before heard of in Asgard, soon, from what she heard, had spread to the further parts of the kingdom and to the outer farming posts. Stories were told of a woman so beautiful so allowed two men to be hers. None outside the palace saw her but word from the palace was that she was growing with one of their seeds as the ideal expectant mother the Gods would shine their light upon and the child that was soon to be hers.

Months passed and she heard of the wages of her condition. Many were guessing the child to be birthed after the great snows came and covered Asgard. They didn’t care if she conceived before the wedding. Many saw it as true love, enough to bring her meals up again. A second wager was whether the child would be a boy or a girl, most likely to be a fierce warrior when they came of age thanks to their respective fathers. That was the final and most crucial wager of all. The lovely queen with two husbands would be sure to carry children from both her husbands but they all waited with baited breath to which of the husbands would have a child first.

Everyone was so happy for her, she just couldn’t understand why. She had Loki and Caius and anything she could ever want. She had elegant gowns, servants at her feet and healers to make sure the baby was growing in exceptional health but in the passing months, Giana’s false happiness withered until she could no longer feel anything but the baby moving inside of her. That and her husbands as she filled her and eased her phantom appetite. Her morning sickness was gone but the pains in her stomach remained as she kept to her bed.

Giana moved about the castle without guards as the servants would always give her away and marvel at her beauty. She would often find herself in her old room and lay in her old musty bed to find comfort in herself. It was self-pity but it was more than well deserved. Days stretched on and both Loki and Caius followed her in secret. She refused to wear any of the newer dresses as she stayed in her nightgown for days on end. She stopped practicing her magic as well. The stress wouldn’t have been good for the baby and she had no desire to fetch her hidden book from the library.

She stopped seeing servants as well. For the times that she was in her room, she would phase the door away and stay to her darkness as sleep consumed her. At times, servants would bring her food but she would barely touch it as she forced down what she could for the baby. Healers grew increasingly worried when she no longer cared to be seen. They looked to Giana’s back as she slept and tried to make sense of her.

Caius scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to their bedchambers as she shook and sweat. She needed proper rest in the bedchambers that was suitable enough for her. It was the middle of winter and she slept the days away without proper nutrition for herself or the baby. They looked to the emptiness of her eyes when she woke, seeing nothing there. There was no fight in her, no want, only a darkened abyss. She was a woman without a soul.

They took turns caring for her as they ran the kingdom, day after day. They sat in the bath with her, bathing her as she laid weakened in their arms, forced to eat until her plate was cleared and whispered sweet nothings into her ear and they slowly made her moan. No matter what they did, she was still adrift and gone.

Caius was gone for the night as he was training new inductees for Asgard’s growing armies. Loki had decided to retire early to be with Giana, knowing she’d be in the same place where he left her. He was thankful that she was accepting help from servants as he found her bathed and fragrant as she rested in bed on her back as she slowly stroked her stomach. She was so close to delivering and whenever she was seen, she never interacted with her child and it was feared that the baby wouldn’t survive with an emotionally void mother.

Loki wished she would show some interest in her condition. Most women of Asgard would be more than content at the chance of having a child, it nearly pained him to see her vacant. She stopped rubbing her stomach and saw the slightest bit of light in her eyes. He thought it to be worry in her eyes as she pressed her hand to the side of her stomach. He was more than relieved to see the tear that fell from the sides of her eye.

“May I touch?”

She snapped her head up to him with the happiness disappearing as she moved across the bed. She turned down the covers for him and held out her hand for him to join her. It wasn’t much but it was something and the first time she had shown feeling in days. Loki stripped himself and moved into the bed behind Giana. She only pulled his hand forward to the side of her stomach and waited as the sound of her breathing eased him.

He held his hand up for as long it took when he finally felt the baby kick against his palm. He laughed, feeling the baby respond to him as he kissed the side of her face and held her close.

“It is to be a healthy child.”

“Because you decreed it or that my child is to be a selfish bastard like the both of you?”

“You could try to give a damn for the child.”

“Was this how you convinced Caius to join your army as the General? Did you make him your writhing whore and promise him the world?”

He sighed into her hair and let her scoot across the bed away from him. Loki waited and watched as Giana feel back asleep peacefully. It pained him so much to see nothing left in her at the cost of their actions towards her. He looked back and realized what he and Caius put her through was wrong but now she carried their child and things were different. Over time, he and Caius did fall for her but now they were scared to lose her and the baby if she were to get any worse.

He turned back to her and closed his glowing eyes as he entered her dreams. He turned at the blurred sounds of faceless figures pointing and gesturing to a feral Giana as she looked out the window of a shack. The figures raised their voices and yelled to her and pointed out the windows as she ignored them and paced to what was her room.

The door slammed and turned the dream into night as the figures disappeared from sight. He saw Giana emerge from her room with a packed sack on her back and a rare pitch black skeleton key in her hand, temporarily freezing the door in place. She looked over her shoulder to the shack and smiled as she turned on her heel and walked out the door without looking back. He took notice at the skins, clean and vibrant, a difference from the worn clothes she wore when she was sentences with the other rebels and when Caius tore the clothes form her body.

A moan got his attention as he pressed his ear to her bedroom door.

_Loki…_

He pushed lightly on the door as it opened at his will. He looked to the bed seeing Giana as she already was as her fully pregnant body threatened to roll off the edge of the bed. She turned, making Loki dive for her as they fell into the floor and into their bedchambers. He braced himself up and watched as Giana moaned, slowly stroking at herself as if Loki wasn’t there. She was almost silent but her voice rang in his ears as she clutched at her naked breast.

_Loki. Loki, please…_

He lowered himself to the shell of her ear so he could be heard.

“Tell me, Giana. Tell me what you want and shall be yours…”

She took his hand and lead it to her core, so wet and warm as his mouth dropped.

_Please?! I need you. I can’t make it stop…_

Loki moaned, snapping himself awake as he looked to the erection stirring to get loose. He looked over to Giana as she slowly hummed at the mattress. He turned her and looked to delight at one of the pillows she had pressed between her knees. Loki pulled the pillow away and slithered down to her open legs. His mouth watered at the sight of her glistening in the fireplace as she rocked her hips again. Loki arched his head forward only for a taste as he moaned to the familiar tartness.

He stopped himself and looked to Giana whom had woken up from her dream. She looked down to her half naked body and then to Loki as she tried to hide her eyes.

“I can help you, Giana but only if you want it…”

He waited and started to back away until Giana reached for him. They both jumped at the sound her back made, making Giana scream in pain as her voice filled the bedchamber. Loki clothed himself and yelled for guards to help with Giana.

It was morning and he didn’t sleep. He didn’t want to sleep until he knew that Giana would be fine. He stayed in the hall and dealt with as many matter as he could without leaving the hall. It was a simple slip of her back. That what one of the healers told him, most likely to happen with pregnant women but she was given something for the pain and something to sleep. Still, Loki waited until he heard the hard footsteps belonging to Caius as he sported fresh scars on his arms.

He stopped and looked in at Giana moaning as she slept.

“What happened?”

“She hurt her back begging me to take her. It happens but it shouldn’t have happened to her.”

Caius looked to the usual worry in Loki’s face.

“Maybe now is a good time as any to tell her the truth.”

“What?”

“She is not ready to be a mother and we are the reason why? We need to tell her.”

“She won’t believe us if we told her. We’ll show here when she wakes.”

-

Giana woke as sunlight began to fill the room. She carefully lifted herself from the bed, not noticing if Loki was behind her or not. She blushed at the scene that nearly unfolded last night. In the whole time she stayed in the palace, she never one wanted or needed either of the men until last night and it was a sign from the Gods that she injured herself.

A servant appeared a while later and helped her dress in a simple dress. Giana was ready to walk by herself if it meant that she didn’t have to see Loki or Caius should he have returned. Giana took her meal in piece and wondered the halls when no one was looking. She stuck to the shadows and wandered to the library, a task that did tire her as much as she thought. The smell of the aged paper and scrolls sent her forward into her maze as she searched for her special book. She almost opened it when the library door opened.

She rolled her eyes and put the book back, waiting for both men to come around the corner for her. Giana was surprised to see a young servant boy smiling with a cloak in his hands.

“My queen, you are being summoned.”

“By which one?”

“I’m not allowed to say. I am to give this to you and escort you, whenever you are ready.”

She took the cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. She wanted to stay and asked more questions but something felt... strange. It was neither good nor bad but she stayed cautious as she took the child’s arm was lead throughout the castle with the servants bowing to her here and there.

The faintest bit of blond got her attention as she looked to the young maiden dusting at the curtains. She was thrown into a coughing fit and looked down to Giana as her face twisted furiously. Giana kept her eyes on Ranama as they shifted to her belly, making her worry for the first time in a while.

The boy led her further as she turned into an unfamiliar part of the castle. The smell of animals brought memories back to her as she was helped into a waiting carriage. She didn’t ask any questions as she felt the carriage wheels turn underneath her. She looked out the window as the town began to pass her vision. She wasn’t sure where she was going until she heard two horses pull up beside the carriage, one to each side. She recognized Caius’ boot, not having to lick it in months, understanding that Loki was on the carriage on the other side. Giana closed the blinds of the carriage and reclined back to the cushioned side of the carriage. There was a blanket and pillow awaiting her as she wrapped herself and let the rocking carriage put her to sleep.

_“You’re never going to be married if you sit on your ass all day.”_

Her voice was slowly starting to come back as she tried to push it away in all the recent months.

_“I’ve been in the fields working so that we have a home.”_

_“You’re in those fields all damn day so those rutting animals can look at you. I’m surprised you are not with child yet with all the looks you get.”_

_“Anything else to say mother? Ick isn’t here speak for you so you may as well get it out now.”_

_“What have I told you about calling him that?! You don’t know what he does for us!”_

_“I know what he does behind the taverns.”_

_“You bitch, you let him touch you. That’s how you know, don’t you!”_

_“Nope,” she remembered saying as she hoped from the window with a smile to her face, “all the whores walk by here from the taverns and mock us saying how much they love his cock. Maybe you should leave Ick and start humping at the pig. It would suit you better and the pig would be an improvement in smell.”_

_Giana slammed her door behind her and turned the skeleton key just in time as her mother brought her fists down on the wood of the door. She stepped back, satisfied that her savings were spent on something that actually worked. Too bad it couldn’t stop the cruel words that burned her ears. She left the hateful words fall from the wood as she packed her bag and looked to the sunset. Just a few more hours and she would be free…_

Giana woke a while later as the baby kicked against her stomach. She did her best to calm it as the wheels began to stop turning. The carriage came to a stop and both horses snorted from being relieved of their reins. She closed her eyes and listened to the town where they had stopped. Her stomach rumbled as she tried to lift herself up. A knock came on the side of the carriage as fading sunlight poured past the opening door.

Loki stood in his cloak and reached in for Giana as she took his hand.

“Where are we?”

She pulled her hood up and looked around to the impossibility around her. Her mouth dropped as she turned and looked around to the town where she grew. She stepped away from the carriage with Loki and Caius behind her and she looked to the wonderful growing change of the village that was once in shambles. The tavern doors were clean and swinging on their hinges as laughter haunted her ears. The markets were closing down for the evening as one of the older women offered her an apple for the baby. Giana turned with tears in her eyes as she brushed past the men, confusing them as she mumbled to herself.

“Giana!”

Loki took face into his hands and helped her calm as her nails dug into the apple’s skin.

“What is wrong?”

“None of this should be here. I was going to leave the militia once but Taluk said this was all burned to the ground and there was no one left. You are jesting me! Why would you do this?”

“Giana, stop it! You can summon spells now. If there was magic here, you would very well sense it. Tell me that I’m lying.”

She shook her head and wiped away her tears.

“Then why are we here?”

Caius took her hand and placed it on his arm as they began to walk. Loki gave orders to the driver, saying to stay close and joined the two as they headed to the familiar north road out of town. Within minutes, they came upon a small house that made Giana laugh. The sound was foreign to their ears as she let them go.

“You brought me home and present me to my mother? She’ll have a stroke seeing me clean and with child. I was supposed to be a spinster for the rest of my days.”

She stopped laughing when Loki took her hand and led her to the edge of the property. She looked up past the bushed to the makeshift grave that sat near the back of the house.

“Loki?”

“We tricked you to thinking that your mother was in the throne room. She was never there. We had spies look into each of the rebels’ families. Your mother perished after you parted.”

“Good…”

She stood at the grave and spat on the gravel as the front door of the shack kicked open.

“Who goes there?”

The three turned to a small portly man as he raised a crossbow to them. She could tell from the splintered wood that the thing was still broken.

“My apologies, sir. We did not mean to trespass. We were only visiting the village.”

Giana moaned as the baby started kicked rather hard against her stomach.

“Is she alright?”

“Well”, huffed Caius, “She is with child and is ready to deliver any day.”

“My word, here! Have her sit!”

The man disappeared as Giana was led to the front of the house. She could smell the chair he brought out as she slammed the door shut. God only know what the inside truly smelled like. She made sure the cloak covered her as she sat and rested herself, willing the baby to calm. Giana had no appetite for the apple as Caius rubbed her back.

“Thank you, sir. You live here on your own?”

“Yes, sir. For all of two years. Ticcarus Hokum’s the name and I’ve been a farmer my whole life.”

Giana rolled her eyes as she stroked her stomach. The smells of the shack and the horseshit pouring from his mouth became to make her stomach turn.

“I had a daughter but she left two years ago to follow something foolish and her mother passed shortly after from a broken heart. All from a child that was too ungrateful.”

Giana let out a soft chuckle as the men looked to her.

“She was ungrateful, Ick, but she had her own foolish reasons.”

“What did you just call me?”

“You heard me, Ick,” said Giana as she pushed off her hood and showed her clean face to her step-father, “You haven’t changed in the slightest. My mother wasn’t stupid. It wasn’t her heart that gave her in. I’m sure if I find her bones in that grave, her neck would be broken as you promised her after all these years.”

She turned her gaze to the door as Loki knew what she wanted. He held out his hand and presented her with the skeleton key that was hidden in her leathers. She took the key and turned for the shack.

“Whore,” he spat as he reached out for her.

Caius reached for him first and twisted his arm enough to hear the bones crack as she screamed out in pain.

“How dare you try and touch our queen!”

“Queen,” he chuckled as Giana pushed open the shack door, “Looks like the whore turned into a polished toy.”

Loki helped her into the disgusting shack as she made her way to the door that was hers. She covered her nose and pushed the key into the slot, turning it as fresh arm hit her nose. She looked into the small room that Loki saw in her dreams and helped her rest on the bed.

“Tell me what you need, pet.”

“Everything,” she sighed as she held her belly.

Loki summoned a chest large enough for her things. He helped her empty the room into the chest. She turned for her pillow and clutched a soft baby blanket in her hands as her apple rolled to the floor. Loki helped her to her feet and led her out through the shack when she stopped in her tracks. She turned to the sty and lifted her glowing hand as a few of the floor boards shook. A few books shot up from the hidden places in the floor as Giana caught them in her hand. She placed them in the trunk and moved to the door as a flaming arrow shot through the roof and landed on the table behind her.

Loki turned to the sound of howling in the woods as Caius drew his sword. Ticcarus tried to run but was shot dead before he could make the road. Loki and Caius fled with Giana safe under their arms as they ran for the carriage on the outside of the village. They were greeted with the sounds of screams as men dressed in black leathers attacked the townspeople and set the buildings on fire. A few of the people were able to fight back and injure some of the scavengers but it wasn’t enough. Giana fled for the carriage as Loki and Caius joined the fight with the villagers.

She reached the horses as they tumbled to the ground and dead as a lone scavenger licked his lips in her direction.

Giana turned and fled for the forest. She held her stomach and weaved in and out of the trees as her cloak shredded to ribbons. She could no longer hear the screams of the villagers, the scavenger screaming as a wolf found him or the sounds of Loki and Caius calling her name. All she could do was run.

-

She shook, feeling frozen as she looked up to the beautiful beacon of the palace through the start of the snows. Her ankle throbbed and she smelled of urine from running. She slowly humbled from her twisted ankle and felt the baby kicking even harder than the day before. The sun was slowly starting to raise as she made her way through the city. Her thoughts didn’t go to Loki or Caius but to the baby she was keen on protecting.

It took a few hours to make the steps of the palace. She was stopped by the guards as they asked who she was. Her hand reached up for the hood as felt a rush of water fall from her legs. The guards looked to her as she held her stomach and gave in to her exhaustion. The guards caught her before she fell and saw her to be the queen as word was sent in every direction of the queen’s discovery.

Loki stood at his cauldron trying to find Giana with no success. He and Caius fought until the last of the scavengers where subdued. A cry from the forest sent them running as they found the carcass of one of the men trying to destroy the village. They spent hours searching the forests, following the trail of her torn cloak until the trail stopped.

Loki returned to the palace and with guidance of Heimdall, they knew she was headed in the direction of the palace until she disappeared in the middle of the night. Loki used every effort of his magic to find Giana praying to the Gods that she and the baby weren’t dead. Caius returned hearing word of Giana returning as he ran into Loki’s chambers.

“Where is she?!”

“I’m still looking for her! I can’t find her on the maps.”

“She’s in the palace! She has been since sunrise!”

Loki didn’t realize he’d been in his chambers for so long. They raced to her room then to their own seeing it bare. They ran in worry to the healing room when a guard told them of her water breaking on the palace steps. Both ran as fast as they could, hearing Giana’s cries of pain as they stumbled into the Healing room. They looked to the table as Giana was being washed and mended as the Healer told her to push.

“I can’t! It all hurts!”

“Sirs, you cannot be in here.”

“That is our wife about to give birth!”

“Only the father can be in there when she delivers and we won’t know until the baby is out. I must insist that you wait outside. It shouldn’t be long now.”

The healer closed the door behind her and smiled to the screams of the queen in her birthing pain as she was told she was too far along to take an elixir. She could have given her something for the pain but she made a promise to hear her screams as she pushed the baby out. She would do this and tell her sister of the pain. Until then, she would see that the baby made it into the world healthy.

The healers around the table shouted to one another and hurried as Giana’s pulse weakened and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.


	7. The lights in your eyes

 

_Giana only closed her eyes as her whole body pulsed. She took a deep breath and everything was still. Caius was gone, so was Loki. The healers vanished but she wasn’t sure about the baby. She tried to look down but something stopped her. It was the woman that moved in and out of her vision when it wasn’t the blinding light._

_She stepped forward and looked to the gate, tall and majestic as the golden bars hummed with energy. She almost touched it when she heard the woman next to her._

_“If you leave, you’ll be no better than me.”_

_Giana turned to see her mother chained to the ground as they both looked to the gate._

_“You’re going to leave them just like you left me.”_

_“Am I dead?”_

_“Still so stupid! How did you survive in battle?!”_

_“Ick is dead, you putrid bitch.”_

_“I know I saw. Your man whores nearly made an example of him.”_

_Giana shook her head in disbelief._

_“You know, Layna, I’m glad you didn’t get into Valhalla. Why couldn’t you show me the smallest bit of kindness as a real mother should?”_

_“Why couldn’t you just die?!”_

_Giana gripped the bars, wondering whether or not to go in, even if she was allowed but she wasn’t chained, not yet._

_“Don’t fool yourself, slut, you never would have made a good enough mother anyway. They’ll probably throw you in the dungeons and kept you brood ‘til the end of time.”_

_“Death suits you.”_

_“And a cock up the ass to you. I always knew you’d be a whore.”_

_Giana swallowed the lump in her throat and stepped away from the golden gates of Valhalla as they opened up to her._

_“I wish you could have gone to hell with Ick, you two deserved each other.”_

_“Stay ‘happy’ as you are now. They don’t love you and your little bastard will turn on you the minute they know who you really are. Some things just never change. I’ll see you again, Giana. I’ll be waiting here for you…”_

Giana opened her eyes as her whole body shook in pain. She never thought it would end as the healers tried to talk to her. She looked down to her open legs and felt as if a boulder was crushing her chest. She could still feel her mother’s venomous words at the back of her head.

“Please, stop! I can’t do this!”

The youngest healer took Giana’s hand and smoothed her hair back.

“Just one more push. The head is nearly out.”

“I don’t want this! Please! Stop!”

She hunched over, gripping the life from the Healer’s hand as her voice filled the Healing Room. Loki and Caius jumped at the sound of her roars, ready to enter the chambers to see the child. After the birth, the child would be cleaned and presented to the mother. Only then could they enter. They both waited and listened as a small wailed filled their ears.

Giana blacked out for a minute and rested back as the sweat was wiped from her head. Her ears were filled with cotton as the Healers smiled all around. She found nothing to be happy about.

_They’ll probably throw you in the dungeons and kept you brood ‘til the end of time.”_

She knew after she healed from having this one that the other would fill her until she grew pregnant again. Giana kept her eyes to the wall. She didn’t want any of this. Maybe if she didn’t hold the baby, it wouldn’t recognize her. Maybe, this was all a wicked dream and she was going to wake up dirty and tired from plowing the fields all day. None of this had to be real. She wanted to scream but only did on the inside. She screamed until her lungs gave out. She screamed until another took its place. She stopped and listened to the small cry of a baby, her baby as it failed to calm in the Healers’ arms.

She turned and looked to the flailing arms shaking from the bundle.

“Here.”

Giana felt any emotion leave her as she reached out for her baby. The Healer handed the wrapped, nearly cleaned baby to her as she took a second and rocked the baby in her arms.

“Shh, shh. Why the tears little one?”

She stroked the baby’s face as the crying began to cease. Giana held her baby close and smoothed the soft bit of brown hair at the edge of the head. The baby opened its eyes and looked up to Giana as tears formed. Giana smiled as she looked into her baby’s wondrous eyes.

“Hello, my little angel…”

The doors to the Healing Room opened as both men got to their feet. Nothing was said as they stripped their outer armor and slowly made their way to Giana’s bed. They stopped at the curtains and looked to one another.

“It will be child of Asgard,” said Caius as he looked to Loki.

They pulled back the curtain, completely stunned at the growing smile on Giana’s face as she turned up to look at them.

“It’s a girl,” she whispered.

Both men knelt to her side and waited as she slowly turned the happily cooing baby. Both men knew they would love the baby girl as she looked up to them with her blue eyes as deep as the Asgardian sea. Loki stroked the baby’s chin and looked to Caius, whom was very much trembling at the sight of his beautiful child.

“The Gods smile upon you, my General. Congratulations.”

Loki slowly got to his feet and rounded the bed to Giana as he kissed the top of her head.

“Well done, my dear. She is perfect.”

Loki left the Healing Room to give Giana and Caius privacy and also to spread the good news about the Kingdom. There would also be the winnings of the paternal bet to come his way, knowing soon it would be his turn for a child. For now, he would do whatever it took to keep Giana happy.

The doors to the Healing room closed as Caius moved into the bed with Giana. She handed him the child and took the greatest care in minding her tiny head. She smiled up to the terrifies face belonging to her father as he turned to Giana.

“What should we name her? I’ve never had a daughter before.”

“Talia. It was the name of my younger sister before she passed.”

“It is perfect…”

Caius tried to stay but knew that Giana would need more time with the baby as she was to stay in her bed once they reached the bedchambers. Both men smiled down on them as Giana memorized every curve of her daughter. Talia grew quickly to liking the soft voice of her mother as she would rock Talia to sleep. She was more than safe and sound in her mother’s arms as several things were brought in for the baby.

Filling the wall of the bedchambers was a bassinette and a fresh craved rocking chair. The crib was placed on the edge of the bed so that Giana could reach for her child if need be. Within days, Giana showed signs of a wonderfully recovery and Talia was getting used to being surrounded by many people as she smiled to each and every one of them.

News quickly spread about the little princess, giving hope and joy throughout Asgard. Giana found herself in the same sea of servants and scribes all dealing with manners of the baby, including blessing the child, which Talia didn’t enjoy, and finding a suitable group of women that would be tasked with being nannies to Talia. Time was moving all too quickly for Giana to start thinking about nannies as she sat with her baby in her rocking chair and looked to the snow littering Asgard.

“Why can’t she have a nursery yet?”

“Because you never let her out of your sight.”

“My apologies, your, highness for wanting to try and be a good mother to my child.”

“He didn’t mean it like that.”

“Really, Caius? Because you are not the one without a child and a healing wife. I already know what will happen at the end of the month.”

“Please stop thinking of it like,” begged Loki as he tried to meet Giana’ eyes that were still glued to the baby.

“What will happen when Caius is fucking me against a pillar in the throne room? What happens if the next child is his again? How well is your hand with chance, Loki?”

“Enough. The both of you,” hissed Caius as he snatched a fussing Talia from Giana’s hands.

He backed away, taking away Giana’s distraction as she turned her smiling face upside down.

“What do you propose, Giana?”

“You’re actually giving me a choice this time? Talia didn’t have one.”

“Do not bring her into this!”

“This is the only time that I will bring her into this! If I honestly had my choice, I would cut off your cocks and throw them to the hounds.”

“Giana, please.”

“Fine. What about Caius? What’s his say in this? You are both my husband and I’m not about to deny myself to him just so you can have all at me. Are you going to enchant his cock so it will only come in any orifice that isn’t my cunt?!”

Caius stepped in before the shouting grew.

“We will get to that bridge when we need to cross it. Giana, it will only be fair that the next child is his.”

Giana got to her feet and pulled at her nightgown as she set out for the washroom.

“Neither of you should be taking to me about what really is fair.”

“We will see in a week,” smirked Loki under his breath.

The smile was quickly taken away as Giana turned with her glowing hand in the air, silencing Loki’s voice.

“You still don’t understand that I didn’t want any of this. You are never going to speak to me that way ever again. I am queen and you will respect my wishes. I never asked or wished or begged for anything. I am willing to put the past behind me and be the person I thought I’d never be. I never thought any of this would happen. Being married, even to the both of you.”

She let Loki go as Caius sat in the rocking chair with Talia. The glow in her eyes was gone as a soft smile appeared on her lips.

“I don’t understand a lot but I… I love the both of you and I know Talia would not be here now if it weren’t for that. I will be good wife the both of you and an exceptional mother to Talia. I will not be my mother and abandon either of you. I will stay and be the queen that you want me to be but I need to know now that I will have a say in this life.”

Loki smiled as he took Giana’s hand and kissed her palm.

“We couldn’t ask for more,” he sighed.

Giana smiled and pulled back her arm, punching Loki in the face as his nose broke. He muffled his cry of pain to not startle Talia. Giana backed into the washroom with a wicked smile to her face.

“That was for taking my virginity, bastard.”

The door closed behind her, leaving both men to the empty room as Giana summoned a hot bath for herself. Loki pushed his nose back into place as his skin healed instantly. He wiped the blood away and smiled to Caius in the rocking chair.

“We love her, don’t we?”

“I certainly wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Talia tilted herself back and smiled to Loki as Caius handled the baby over to him. The king looked down on the child. The product of misjudgment and cruelty, seeing beauty and pureness in the child’s eyes. The truth was finally out and the coming weeks would only hold uncertainty for them.


	8. Opened

Giana tossed and turned, nearly restless as she adapted to resting in the same way that Talia did. She would always wake from the deepest of sleeps in time to calm her daughter before either Loki or Caius caught beat her to it. She would always be first to comfort the child, feed her if needed and hush the child back to sleep.

Giana was still so protective over her but finally came around to selecting nannies for Talia in the coming weeks. Each of the men insisted on caring for the baby but they lacked a certain aspect to which Talia required and they secretly lusted for. It was Talia’s last night in the bedchambers as Giana finally decided as she was nearly two months from the womb.

She was sleepless as she wandered from the bed and stood at her crib for hours. Near the middle of the night, she looked back to her husbands, smiling as they moaned and rubbed at themselves. She knew the feeling, being without them for such a short amount of time but needing them in such a manner. Giana yawned, making her way back to her usual place in the middle of the bed and slowly gave into her sleep. She wanted so badly to dream of them but the images that roamed her slumber would certainly make her core wet, in and out. She knew she missed them so much.

She could feel them, their needing hands pulling and tugging at her nightgown. Most nights, it would seem so real. Something was different as she turned to her back and was awakened by the cold, careful touches of their hands. The light in the fireplace roared, fighting the cold winter outside the balcony windows as the light shined on both Loki and Caius, kissing and sighing into the neck line of her nightgown. Caius was the first to reach for her, pulling her to him to taste her lips. Giana didn’t dare refuse him as Loki gripped the front of her nightgown and tore it straight down the middle. Giana pulled herself away, gasping as she looked to the cradle at the foot of the bed.

“No,” she pleaded, “Not here.”

“Don’t worry, my love,” purred Loki as he tore off a bit of her gown and pushed it between her lips, “She won’t wake if you don’t make a sound…”

Each of them grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed, pinning her legs apart as their hands slowly caressed her skin. She tested them, pulling to no anvil. Giana slowly melted underneath them as they kissed her neck, slowly nipping at her chest as her peak stood on end for them.

“Such an offering,” chuckled Caius as his tongue flicked across her nipple.

They took a breast apart, softly suckling from Giana as she slowly writhed. She could feel everything, even their sluggish approach to her sex. Loki was cruel, drawing slow, painful strokes on her already swollen clit. Caius pushed two of his fingers into her wetness, grinning to her tightness as both men took their time to slowly torture her.

Giana panted through her nose, wanting so badly to come as she whined and bucked her hips. Giana stayed pinned to the bed as she was worshipped and used while her head thrashed from side to side. Her skin was on fire from their lips and the arching touch of their fingers as she clenched her walls around Caius’ fingers.

“I think now is the time to take her, my king,” hissed Caius as he pulled his hand away and licked the tips of his fingers.

Both men let her go and moved around the bed until a cry was heard at the end of the bed. Caius looked to his foot as he’s accidently tipped the cradled, sending it to the floor. Both men tried to reach for Talia, not expecting for Giana’s magic to pull them back and send them crashing into the walls. Giana rushed to Talia and scooped her up as she wailed.

Giana raced to the door with Loki and Caius right behind her to check the baby.

“NO!”

She turned and feel the floor creak between them as both men hit the floor. The last image of her was the raging blue mist seeping with the tears from the corners of her eyes as she clutched her crying baby and what was left of the nightgown in her hands before she fled from the room.

-

She waved in and out of sleep. She had never been so tired in her life. She’d spent the last of the nightly hours into the morning fixing her old room to be safe enough for the baby. Linens were freshened and there was a fire that cracked in the silent room. Talia had stopped crying as Giana summoned a sleeping spell, soft green butterflies with dust to put her to sleep as Giana laid her down on the bed.

She didn’t bother with her tore garments and only rested in the green nightgown Loki gave her to wear her first night in the castle. Each time she opened her eyes, she would check Talia, seeing no bruises or complexions to her skin. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see the beautiful grey eyes of her younger sister before she stepped into the busy road to town.

“Gi?”

She woke just in time as Loki knelt next to the bed with Caius standing in the door. She didn’t even notice Talia laughing and smiling to the brighter green butterflies fluttering above the infant, most likely from Loki’s magic.

“We’re sorry,” he stated.

“No,” she whispered ushering Caius forward, “I overreacted and I’m sorry.”

“What happened,” asked Loki as he slowly stroked her hair.

She knew they would wait to ask her but now was a time as good as any as Talia looked to her.

“Ick and Layna only had one child. She took all of their attention and I was so thankful for that. She was only a few years and she was the only one in my family to love me. One day when I was in the fields, they gave her to me to watch so they could go fornicate.”

Talia reached up to play with the butterflies the same way her sister did.

“I was so tired but I thought I could do it all. I only had a little more work to do and I was going to take her into town to see the horse. I closed my eyes for one second and I turned to the sound of the horses running her over in the road. The carriages didn’t even bother to stop. I was the first to her. The last thing she said was my name. Ick and Layna came running from the house but I took Talia and left. I couldn’t have let them have her. Our land was too putrid and festering to bury her there. I walked until everything hurt and I buried her someplace in the forest. I remember it being near a stream. It was so beautiful and I wanted to stay but she was already gone. I wasn’t going to be any good to anyone dead.”

The rest of the story fell into play. Giana kissed Talia’s small cheek and admired her.

The three of them watched the baby, reaching for Loki as the enchantment wore off. Loki lifted her into his arms and held her as she touched his cheek.

“Shall we go back then? We have something we need to show you.”

“Fine,” said Giana as she extinguished the fireplace and took Caius’ hand.

She walked with them up the winding staircases and looked to the bits of purple that threatened to lighten in the morning sky. Loki placed his hand on her shoulder.

“You’ve shown so much initiative in protecting your child and you will be nothing like your mother.”

Giana was finally at ease hold each of her husbands as they reached the corridor to their room. She was the first to the door but was stopped as she looked over her shoulder to the smiling men pulling her to the door across the hall.

“Where do you think you are going?”

“I was to assume bed.”

“Don’t you know what today is?”

She blushed, knowing not to play them as fools.

“What have you done?”

“Come and see. Close your eyes…”

She obeyed and was pulled forward into the waiting room as both men dared not ruin the surprise for her. She felt the baby being placed into her arms as both sets of hands stopped her.

“Alright, open.”

Giana opened her eyes to the beautiful colors that lined the walls around her. Her mouth dropped to the sight of the crib, the toys and the soft rug beneath her feet as she looked back to a smiling Loki and Caius.

“What is all this?!”

“Happy birthday, our Queen.”

“This seems like it would be for Talia.”

“But it was something you wanted. We only hope it is enough for you.”

“It’s perfect,” she blushed as she buried her face into Talia as her little face turned to the box of toys.

Giana started for the toys as a soft knock was heard from the door.

“Just in time,” said Loki and he opened the doors to the nannies.

They stepped out of the way and let the ladies gather around Talia as she wrapped her little arms around a little lamb doll and giggled. The men retreated into the hall and turned for the bedchambers to start the day.

“Any word on our special guest?”

“He should be here in a few hours.”

“Wonderful. He taught my mother when she was young and Giana will be more and excited about tonight.”

“The Ball or after…”

Giana didn’t want to leave Talia in all of her happiness but the baby was fallen asleep from the exhaustion of playing with her new toys. She left the nannies to do their job as they watched over the baby and wished her a happy birthday. She thought back to her last birthday, back to the fateful day when Taluk’s festered engagement ring was placed in her hand. Now, she had the two husbands that loved her, a daughter that she could barely part from and the kingdom that admired her.

Giana prepared for the day ahead of her, looking over her shoulder for any surprises that Caius or Loki may have laid out for her. She was met by an old man as he hunched over and smiled to her.

“Happy birthday, your highness. I was hoping to see you before I pass but with the better conditions of the kingdom, I may have another few hundred years left in me.”

“I don’t doubt that. I’m sorry I don’t have the advantage of knowing your name.”

“Oh! I have refused it for a while. I am just a scribing warlock. I have taught many under my wing, along with the Queen mother, bless her soul and the King himself in his younger years. Come!”

He pulled Giana into an open space in the gardens as her gown trailed behind her. They turned a corner as tables with potions and scrolls were set out. Young men and women stood to the side all dressed as the old man as he opened his arms to the garden.

“I heard you dabbed in magic.”

“I only learned from a book I found in the library.”

“I understand,” said the man as he summoned the book to his hands and studied the cover, “my magic only progressed from my earlier years but I wish my hand writing had stayed the same. Now, your grace. It is your birthday and my services are greatly at your disposal. What would you like to learn first?”

She ran her hands over the edges of the scroll and failed to keep her excitement down.

“Surprise me,” she beamed, hoping the words wouldn’t come back to haunt her.

She only had a few hours with the warlock as she learned about potions and various enchantments. She excelled in natural magic and showed great promise in casting illusions. Giana was almost sad to leave the warlock but promised to return to visit her and teach her more. She was pulled back to the castle, surprised to not see either Caius or Loki for the first time in a few hours.

“Word from the King and the General, your majesty. They wish to dine with you privately.”

“Thank you.”

She rested with Talia when she could and primed herself with the help of servants. Before she knew it, she was led by escort to the main hall as the sound of silence made her nervous. She walked into the darkened hall as her footsteps echoed, realizing the doors thundered behind her. At once, lights blinded her and the cheering guests filled her ears making her jump. Giana nearly jumped to the ceiling and turned to her grinning husbands, dressed in their finest armor as they held out their hands to her.

“Welcome!”

“I was told that this was to be a private dinner.”

“Didn’t you know I am the God of lies”, asked Loki as Giana was pulled into the celebrations.

There was food and endless wine poured as Giana enjoyed the evening. At first, it was a proper celebration. There was dancing and music pouring from the windows as many of the guests wished Giana a happy birthday. She twirled with her dress and was held close by Loki and Caius, taking turns in celebrating with Giana.

More time passed as a fraction of the guests retired for the evening, leaving the more spirited of the party to kick off their boots and loosened their tunics. Everyone was effected by the sweet wine filling each occupied goblet as ladies were pulled to their gentlemen’s lap. Loki and Caius didn’t dare leave her side, especially to say good night to a sleepy Talia that was kissed good night and carried back to her room by one of the nannies. They were nearly back to their seats when Loki took a place on the floor under her legs. Stories filled their ears as Caius pulled her to his lap.

“Where you surprised?”

“In every sense. Thank you both…”

“Don’t thank us just yet,” snickered Loki as he kissed her calf.

She blushed, feeling a few innocent strokes of their fingers. She followed their lead, separating from the finished party as everyone began to drift to their perspective rooms. They would have made their own in no time if it wasn’t for the longing of pressing Giana into a shadows pillar and slowly kissing at her skin. Loki stopped them and hauled Giana over her shoulder as they raced for the bedchambers, sealing themselves away as they began stripping their clothes.

Giana smiled as Loki and Caius were bare and forced themselves to the edge of the bed, waiting for Giana.

“Is this it? You finally calm yourselves for me?”

“Well, wife, there has to be something that you’ve always wanted from us. Something that Loki can conjure for you.”

“Keep talking,” said Giana as she reached for the back of her dress.

“Name your deepest fantasy and it shall be yours, dearest. Chain us, have us bound as you take us, make us beg…”

Giana bit her lip as her deepest, darkest fantasy came to the surface. She pulled the loosened fabric from her shoulders and raised her glowing hand to hold both men flat to the bed. She let them watch as she pulled the flowing gown over her head and let the thing fall to the floor. Giana waved her hand gently phasing the metal bands from her hair as it rained down her back.

“I’m surprised at you, Loki,” said giggled as she climbed Caius’ lap, “I thought you would have sifted through my dreams to find out what I truly crave…”

They watched as she arched over Caius and slowly kissed her glowing lips. Caius felt a tingle to his lips as the feeling drifted down her body. Loki watched in amazement as Giana used her powers to slowly turn Caius’ brutish form to that of a young voluptuous woman as his mouth watered. His eyes color, his scars and his hair color stayed the same but his anatomy was one close to the various maidens he had taken as a mortal man.

Giana moved across the bed and smiled as she released them from the mattress. Caius felt his newer from, nearly shocked and excited as he or rather she crawled to Giana.

“I knew there was something more tantalizing about you”, he said as his voice grew arousing and more feminine.

Giana reached forward and pushed Caius back as she traced her lips down the curve of her chest. Caius moaned, feeling the newer sensations as Loki slowly made his way to them. Giana looked up to Loki, slowly stroking between Caius’ legs.

“You truly are amazing, Giana.”

“I do what I can and I shall do it with the both of you.”

Loki allowed himself to be bound to the bed by Giana’s magic as she slithered down between his legs. Caius was quick to get to his own back and buried his head between Giana’s core, flicking his tongue across her clit as she moaned. Giana lowered her watering mouth to Loki’s cock as the bit of hardened flesh jumped to her, offering itself to her. Giana was slow, taking her time as she traced her tongue to the tip of his penis and tasted the pool waiting for her.

She closed her eyes, hearing Loki and Caius moaning for her as she made sure she tortured them both to her benefit. Giana hollowed out her cheeks and bobbed her head, taking as much of Loki as she could as she rode Caius’ tongue. She pulled herself away from Caius, sacrificing her release as she pulled her up to her knees.

“Come with me,” Giana whispered as they crawled up the bed to Loki.

Giana led Caius over Loki’s stomach, straddling him as Giana held Caius close and teased her chest. Caius arched back over Loki, bracing the bed as Giana slowly traced her breasts with her tongue. She could feel Loki hard against her legs as he pulled at her bonds, wanting to take her and filled her as her screamed.

“Now, now”, teased Giana as she looked over Caius’ shoulder, “I think you need more binds, my dear husband. Caius…”

Giana pulled Caius up and whispered into her ear. Loki was too distracted by Giana’s trickiness and Caius’ newer curves. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t thought of something like this sooner. Caius took her place over Loki face as Giana watched. Loki took Giana biting lips as her permission as Loki arched his head up. Giana’s ears were filled with moans in no time at all. She pumped Loki’s cock, pumping him and keeping him hard as she guided him to her core and slowly sank onto him. The feel of her core sent a moan to the tip of his tongue to which Caius felt.

A wicked smile graced her face as she braced Loki’s stomach and rode his cock. She let Loki go as he pried Caius’ tantalizing thighs apart, wishing it was Giana over him instead. She worked her hips up and down feeling Loki stretch her beautifully as her months of hidden desire and lust began to take over. She rode his hips as she would have upon the saddle of any horse. She felt her magic began to ware as she pulled Caius away.

“Come here. I know you have missed me as well.”

She shuttered as she turned Caius back into a man even with his hardened appendage swelling for Giana. Loki flipped her to her back as Caius pushed his cock between her waiting lips. He moaned, holding Giana by her throat as Loki got to his knees and pounded into Giana before she bound him again. He groaned, feeling so close to his release as her felt Giana’s wetness guided his cock easier and deeper into her cunt.

He snaked his hand between them and massaged her clit with his thumb. She was pure perfection as she whimpered and cried out for her husbands. He arched his head to her ear so that she could hear him over Caius’ grunts.

“Take him all and I shall fill you with my seed, Giana.”

He slowed his hips as Caius grabbed the mattress beneath Giana and released into her mouth. Giana steadied her breaths and swallowed his seed. He pulled away and sank to the floor, exhausted as Loki sank his teeth into her neck and moved his hips again. He chuckled, thrusting into her as he felt he should, hoping his seed would do its job.

Giana arched from the bed as her voice filled the bedchambers. Her nails dug into Loki’s back, sending him into a feral state as he pounded into her clenching walls. He came, using every ounce of strength her had to hold Giana close as he emptied his seed into her. His panting breath eased her as she took he time to come down from her high. The three of them moved as one to the middle of the bed, spent from sex and wine as each of them put an arm around Giana perfectly matched to her.

She tried to thank them but gave in to her exhaustion as the three of them clung to one another.

There was a smile on the other side of the door as a shadowed figure moved from the door, blushing to the scene that had just unfolded. She hurried and stayed to the shadows as the drunken guests roamed the halls. She made her way down to the outer gates of the palace. She followed the moans to the hidden passage way near the gardens. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked upon the blonde chamber maid that had once been a companion in the palace. She rode the cock of the guard on duty as she reached into the back of her dress for her hidden blade and slit the guards throat as he moved away from the blood in time.

Ranama giggled at the blood she flung from her blade, turning to her sister with a smile.

“You liked that didn’t you? I’m sure if you hadn’t wasted your time as a healer, you would have been almost a good enough companion as I had been, still am. Father still enjoyed you all the same.”

“It’s time,” said the healer as she kept her eyes to the ground and away from her younger sister.

“Stop moping. You’ve done your job. The gatekeeper should be asleep by now.”

“How do you know it worked.”

“Because, _sister_ ,” she sighed with annoyance, “if he were still awake, we would not be alive, would we?”

Ranama grabbed the guard’s keys and made their way down to the prisons of Asgard. They were cautious, staying shy of the men who were wondering where the lone guard had snuck off to. Ranama looked to the lone, polished key and looked back on the year in which she was torn from her life of luxury and thrown to the same station as her sister all while the traitor queen whore that she suggested to be disposed of lived her life in silks and warrior cock in plain sight.

“Hinea, be ready to run. They have been waiting for so long.”

“Which ones?”

Ranama pushed the key into the master lock belonging to the whole prison. She grabbed her sister’s hand and fled under the piercing sirens.

“All of them!”


	9. Secrets

 

The sound of the birds in the growing morning woke her as she was still knelt to the window. Sleep had already been harder to come by in the past few months. All she could remember was the sirens.

_They had just fallen asleep as the sound of sirens from the prisons shook the palace. Loki and Caius stumbled from the bed, stopping as screams were hard outside the palace walls. Giana raced for the windows, seeing fires grow in the streets below as men in black leather slaughtered their way to the outer gates._

_Loki clothed himself with the wave of his hand and leapt to the ground below as Giana screamed for him. Caius pulled her back and drew a dagger as he pressed it in her hand._

_“Go into the nursery and lock yourself in. Do not open them for anyone but us.”_

_He kissed her lips and ran from the room with Giana close behind him. He disappeared as screams filled the hallway. She looked to the door, knowing Talia would be safe with the nannies. She flung the doors opened as the women shielded Talia wailing in her cradle._

_“I’m going to take the door away for your safety. Keep my daughter safe.”_

_She closed the doors and made the doors vanish all while phasing armor for herself. Whenever Caius wasn’t fucking alongside Loki, he was training her to fight properly and not like a child. In the halls ahead of her, guards were fighting rebels loose in the palace as the servants tried to fight. Giana pulled a few terrified servants away as the rebels died under her dagger._

_Once it was silent she looked up to the small group that surrounded her._

_“Find whoever you can and make a wall in the hall leading to my bedchambers. Defend it and find others who can fight.”_

_They shook their head and left Giana to her own devices as she turned into the next hall of fighting. She swung her blade and used her spells to snap the necks of whatever rebels laid before her. Giana looked to each of them. Some were men in her militia, others watched as her innocence was stolen from her and most were pulled from nightmares. Giana opened her mouth and roared as all she saw was blood._

_“Giana!”_

_She felt a palm strike her across the face as she was blinded by the sunlight. Caius lifted her head and inspected the cut on her cheek._

_“What happened?”_

_She looked around to the slaughtered bodies, knowing the all died under her hand._

_“You did well. We heard and we are both proud of you. Go to Talia. We can handle the rest.”_

_“No. She’s safe. I can fight!”_

_She felt a hand turn her as Loki stood covered in blood._

_“He said go!”_

_Loki teleported her back into the palace to her washroom as she crashed into a waiting bath. She panted and stripped away her armor. It was well into the early morning as she had blacked out and slaughtered most of the rebels in the palace. She emerged clean from her washroom and met the eyes of the servants she had saved. Most of the room had been moved around from the panic of the previous night as she pulled her robe together and ran to bring back the door to the nursery._

_Giana met the eyes of the nannies as held Talia close. Tears fell from her eyes as she took Talia into her arms and sank against the nearest wall. She sobbed soft enough to not wake the baby as one of the nannies stayed by her side to comfort her as the others went to find something for her to eat._

Two months and it was all still a nightmare. So many questions had remained unanswered and she didn’t have the energy to search for them. It only got worse when she heard of the rebels multiplying by the day and laying waste to the smaller farming towns out of reach of the kingdom. Giana knew Caius and Loki had their duties as protectors of Asgard, leaving her to find peace in caring for Talia.

Little by little, Giana would step out of her room and make herself known to the still shaken people of Asgard, walking to the town below to try and give the people hope. As the days passed, she missed her husbands as they were away on their extended periods of patrol, campaigning the willing to fight back, to which they all did proudly. Caius would return but she would always fear for Loki.

She could feel the stress slowly taking its toll on her body as she did what she could to rest. By the next month, it was the start of spring and Giana still hadn’t seen her husbands. She stopped worrying and filled her time with things such as magic and dealing with simple matters of the kingdom, even training with weapons to advance her combat skills. Seeing this, word spread again and everyone took the initiative to better themselves as the queen was doing.

Giana took the time she needed with Talia as she began to grow without her fathers. The baby had grown so much, crawling across her mother’s bedchamber floor as she sifted through the things they took from the shack before it all burned. Giana pulled the baby blanket from the top of the pile and pressed it against her cheek. Talia turned, wanting the blanket as she set her blue eyes to the fabric. Giana laughted to the speed of her baby as she reached her lap in no time. She used her magic to make the blanket clean and soft as Talia reached for it. Giana pulled her daughter to her lap and kissed her head as Talia’s hands gripped the blanket.

“I know, I loved it too. If not more.”

Talia stayed in her mother’s lap as she sorted her only possessions around her. She looked to her mother’s journals near her knee and tried to decide what to do with them.

_“I don’t expect you to understand but you will when you are older.”_

_Giana was only a toddler and painfully shy as she looked to her mother stash away her prized journals underneath the floor board. She didn’t know how to read yet but she knew the scribbles meant something important._

With Layna gone, they became her inheritance and it was her right that they now belonged to her. She opened the first journal and took her time to understand the being that was supposed to be her mother. Giana had to stop and start from the beginning, confused at the joyous nature she never saw of felt from her mother. Within the pages, there was hope, some tragedy, and in the last few pages was love, not lust or desire but love. Giana closed the book and shook her head, trying to decide what to do with the rest but she found herself unstoppable as she moved to the bed and stayed with Talia.

Talia napped and fed from her bottle as Giana decided to ween her and to give her a break as Talia was started to teethe. Talia fussed but accepted the bottle of warm goat’s milk as she looked to her mother.

“What? Don’t give me that look. You bite and your fathers would be a bit sad if anything were to happen to their favorite parts of me.”

She turned her attention back to the journals, finishing them well into the evening as she felt her sides cramping. She gave Talia to the nannies for the night and made her way to the Healing room. Giana had sustained a good few amount of wounds during the prison break and had again neglected to get herself better. She pushed open the doors as she saw a lone healer looking up to her.

“Hinea, my apologies. I did not realize the hour.”

“Not at all, your highness. I am here for the night.”

The woman healer took Giana by the hand and led her to the Soul Forge.

“Is something troubling you tonight?”

“It’s my sides, I think and my nightmares are keeping me up again. Most of the time, it’s leaving me sick.”

“It may be one of your war scars acting up but let’s not take any chances. Come.”

Hinea helped Giana to her back the same position she was when she held the queens hand as she gave birth to the princess. She had promised to tell her sister everything that was happening with the queen but another bit of information not passed to Ranama would give her the chance to change herself before she ended up in the dungeons.

Hinea started the Soul Forge, seeing no damage to the internal organs as Giana sighed in relief. The healer wrinkled her brow and tilted her head as Giana took notice.

“What is wrong?”

“There,” pointed the Healer as she enhanced the image of Giana’s stomach.

Giana didn’t realize she was holding her breath until she moved from the table and wished the healer a good night. She roamed the halls in secret as she felt herself drifting again. She stopped herself knowing it wasn’t the right thing to do. Giana hid in the shadows of the pillars lined near the throne room. There were footsteps of the guards, changing posts for the night as she rested against one of the pillars. She almost didn’t notice the hand that shot out for her and covered her mouth. She turned and brought her knee into Caius’ stomach as he doubled over to the floor in pain.

“Oh my Gods, Caius,” she hushed as she looked around.

Caius smiled and flipped her to her back as he pressed his lips to hers and slowly groped at her body. Giana didn’t refuse him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Caius lifted her from the floor and slammed her against the nearest pillar as she stumbled to her feet. Caius moaned into her neck and kissed her skin until she moaned.

He forcefully stopped and pulled himself away as Giana met his eyes. He smiled, panting as Giana threw her arms around his neck. Caius held her close and inhaled her scent after weeks of fighting off hordes of rebels.

“Don’t worry. He is here.”

“Good. I need to talk to him when he gets a moment. You are bleeding by the way.”

“It’s only a flesh would,” he chuckled as he wiped his face clean.

“I’ve missed you both and so has Talia.”

“I wager that she has grown.”

“And she is crawling as well, quite swiftly if I do say so.”

A begging scream filled the halls as Giana turned to the commotion. She looked through the pillars as Ranama was being pulled towards the throne room, shackled and fighting to no anvil.

“Giana, this is not for you to see.”

“Why? What happened?”

“She tried to seduce Loki last night but he put her in the dungeons. She’s going to be sentenced to harder labor. Let’s go.”

“Fine, fine…”

The minute Caius turned, Giana picked up the bottom of her gown and ran for the back entrance of the throne room with Caius close behind her, hissing her name. Giana moved through the shadows, hiding behind a curtain near the throne. She looked up to Loki, tired and drained as his knuckles curled over the side of the arms. What he needed was a good night’s rest, not to be sentencing anyone at this hour of night.

The doors thundered open as Ranama was dragged into the throne room by a lone guard. She was shoved to her feet as Caius blocked Giana’s view of the chambermaid as she fell to her knees.

“Ranama. Have you no shame? You should have been thankful that I gave you a simple sentence and to think that your old habits haven’t changed you.”

Ranama looked up through her stringy yellow hair as a chortle escaped her.

“Why did you pick that garden weed? I was a royal companion for decades! You could have had me over her!”

“You should not speak so ill of your queen,” said Caius as he stepped forward to her.

“What did she promise you? To stay on her back as you filled her? I can do things she would never dream of! She was a lovesick little mongrel when Taluk found her.”

“Yes,” said Loki as he started down the throne steps, “but we chose her because she had fight in her, unlike you, willing to roll in the fleas like the unwanted tramp that you are. Not very ladylike.”

“But I can be as unladylike as you wish. I was the best.”

Ranama was doing her best to try and bait Loki with no success.

“ _Was_. Now we have a queen to do wish as we wish, mostly to her suggestion.”

“I wonder if her child shall grow in such a manner.”

Both men began to march forward to Ranama to carry out their punishments personally until Giana rushed by them both and backhanded Ranama with enough force to send her rolling to the floor in pain. Giana didn’t remember rushing from her hiding place as the guard brought the maid up to her feet.

“You should have heeded their warning but I shall give my own when I say that if you every talk about my child like that again, I will rip the tongue from your throat.”

“You can dress yourself in the rich silks and jewels but you will still be the wasted heap that wouldn’t stop smelling of shit.”

“Much like you are nowadays?”

Ranama snarled and spat into Giana’s eyes as she stumbled back for a second. She shot her hand as her magic gripped the life from the maid’s throat. Giana used her sleeve to wipe the spit from her eyes as she glared to the guard.

“Get out! Now!”

The guard raced from the room and closed the doors behind him. Giana used her other hand to summon a set of shackles to her feet and her hands to a post that appeared behind her.

“You really thought you had all of Asgard under your fingers. What makes you think you could try and seduce my king?”

Loki jerked Giana back by her arm and glared to her.

“Giana, this is none of your business.”

Giana reached for the front of Loki trousers and closed her hand around the front of his cock. His calm and stern demeanor melted away as he buried his face into her shoulder.

“It became my _business_ when something tried to take what was mine! I don’t share with but the two of you.”

“You can’t do this,” screamed Ranama as she pulled at her bonds.

Giana smiled and walked to the lowly maid as she left her husbands behind her. She walked behind the post, knowing just what to do with her. Giana wrapped her arm around Ranama and jerked her head up.

“Look at them. You honestly think you can sate the both of them. They come together rather than alone.”

Giana’s darkened mind began to wander to an abysmal dwelling as she moved her hand down the slowly worked up the front of Ranama’s dress. They watched as Giana snaked her hand lower, pressing her delicate fingers to the maid’s clit as she jumped from the surprise of the act. Both King and General lusted for their queen as she met their eyes.

Giana knew to slowly torture Ranama to the point of her moaning and bucking her hips to Giana’s hand. Loki was right, she enjoyed the bit of power that came her way. She wasn’t nearly lost in her actions as she reached up and tore open the front of the maid’s dress in two. Ranama arched back to Giana as she pressed her fingers harsher to her clit with her to her hand groping and sending the men wild with controlled lust.

Giana stopped and swiped her fingers up Ranama’s core as they became slick. She stepped away and rounded her as she licked her fingers clean.

“I may not have been as great as you once were but I will let you in on a little secret. I am a whore and I am their whore,” she whispered to the maid with a soft kiss as Giana heard moans behind her.

Giana pulled herself away and started for Loki as he was nearly panting. She looked over her shoulder to Caius as she pulled at a few of the ties on her gown.

“You are a bit out of touch, Ranama. Perhaps you should know how it is truly done to seduce a king as wicked as mine.”

Giana summoned a table in front of Ranama as she pulled Loki by the front of his tight trousers. She grinded herself into Loki’s cock as he hissed in pain.

“It is you who are wicked, my queen. All the time has passed and I have not been able to have you.”

Giana smiled and pulled apart her gown as he rested at her shoulders.

“Caius, keep her occupied enough. I want her to see how it’s done.”

“Yes, my queen,” he smiled as Giana pulled Loki’s trousers apart.

She didn’t spare him any courtesy as she pulled the straining cock from his trousers and licked the stringing pool of wetness from the tip. Giana slowly sank to her knees, taking as much of Loki as she wanted as her moans sent a chill to his spine. She hollowed her cheeks and bobbed her head as Loki collected her falling hair to see her. His head began to spin form the sigh of his queen willingly accomplishing her task of pleasing him as his head fell back to the table. He laced his fingers into her hair and pulled it back so he could watch her.

Giana smiled, satisfied in her current position on her knees as Ranama’s sudden moans filled her ears. Giana whined in pain as Loki carefully pried her away and shoved her to the table. Giana was turned to her back and had the hem of her gown pushed to her waist as Loki pulled her thighs apart and slowly kissed a trail up to her core.

“Pay attention, wench,” he sneered to Ranama, “you may just learn something…”

He arched his head forward and licked at her lingering wetness as Giana turned her head to Caius as he pumped his fingers into Ranama. Giana smiled as she met Caius’ eyes.

“Take her, Caius. Let her know what real power feels like.”

“Yes, my queen”, he grinned as he pulled the cock from his leathers and thrusted deep into the maid.

Loki held Giana’s thighs open as he pushed his tongue between her folds, tasting her and needing more as he pressed his thumb to her clit. He stopped and pried himself off of her as he got to his feet and reached for the hem of her dress. He wanted to rip the gown from her body but gave it a sharp tug down as he was greeted with the sight her his wife’s full breasts. Loki hunched over her, lavishing her with his tongue as he teased her with his cock.

He shifted his hips ever so slightly as he waited for the perfect moment. He turned her to her stomach next to Ranama as both women meet each other’s eyes. He pinched her hardened peaks as she crawled at the table underneath her.

“Scream for me, my queen,” he whispered into her ear.

Loki snapped his hips forward and filled Giana as she threw her head back and cried out from the stretch. He held onto her, gasping as he was consumed by her wetness. He pressed himself against her back and wet his cock with her cunt, pulling her back to him by her long hair as she rocked her hips up. Loki snarled, feeling powerful again. Giana could feel his teeth nipping at her neck, threatening to break her skin as he hauled her up from the table. Her breasts swung into his grip as he painfully groped her chest. He looked to the scene unfolded before him. Caius’s old demeanor returned as he snapped his hips into Ranama as she moaned into the table. Giana arched her back underneath him, looking over her shoulder as she pushed herself back onto his cock.

He had been without her for so long and was too close to a release as he pressed his fingers to her clit and brought her to the edge of her release. Giana felt herself milking Loki’s cock as his hand refused to slow, making her cry out for more as she reached for behind Loki’s neck and pulled him close. He growled into her ear, moaning as he dug his fingers into Giana and emptied his seed into her. Giana quivered, slowly writhing as Loki held her by her waist.

“I have missed you, my queen.”

She wanted to open her mouth and reassure Loki but was hypnotized by Caius as he pumped his cock and painted Ranama’s back with his seed. The maid slowly came back down as she turned her blushing face to her queen.

“You cannot break me.”

“I don’t plan to,” smiled Giana as she pulled the maid up by her hair and kissed her, “You wish to go back to your delicious ways? Then you shall become a companions for the prisons.”

Ranama’s blissful face melted to that of horror as she looked to Caius or Loki to object.

“No! No! You can’t do this!”

“I didn’t do this. I decree it. You enjoy whoring around animals so much that you will know sated them. All of them like the trollop you truly are.”

Giana fixed her dress as Loki pulled her back. She snatched her arm away and slapped him.

“Do you care to join her?!”

“Giana, what has gotten into you?”

She couldn’t find it in her to answer him as she turned and marched from the throne room as his seed dripped down the insides of her thighs. Ranama was given only a cloak and led away to the prisons, leaving both men to their thoughts.

Giana couldn’t go back to the nursery or their bedchambers as she chose to sleep in one of the beds in the healing room. Hinea was slumbering as well to the queen’s suggestion as Loki snuck into the Healing room. It was almost morning when he found her. He was still speechless to her actions in the throne room as he stroked the loose hairs from her head. He didn’t object to something so vile and deliciously scandalous but he never thought he’d see the day when Giana broke her shell.

His soft hand woke Giana as she smiled to him.

“You want me to explain myself.”

“Partially,” he shrugged, “for a moment you almost had me terrified.”

She sighed and took his hand, leading him to the main room as Hinea began to start her day. Giana laid on the table as she nodded to the Healer slowly starting the Soul Forge. Loki stood confused and waited as both women looked to the soft glowing near Giana’s stomach.

“Let him hear it.”

Hinea waved her hand as a quick, steady beat was heard. She could tell that Loki was close to tears as she led his hand to her stomach.

“Is that…”

“Your baby,” she whispered as the Strong heartbeat brought Loki to his knees.


	10. Fathers

Caius didn’t realize he’d fallen asleep in the library that night. He smiled and stretched his arms over his head as the dawn began to crack through the eastern curtains. There was satisfaction in following Loki and learning of the success in his seed finally taking root in Giana’s womb again. He was joyous in the wonderful new of his king and companion but was also joyed to the fact that in the nearer future, he would have his cock wet with her wanting core.

He took his time in roaming the halls of the palace, thinking of a time long ago when he was but a new soul to what he thought was the afterlife. Caius was feral from death and the depths of Hell that Loki pulled him from, having no chance in slaughtering the guards that bound him for his own protection. Over time and some disciple, Loki groomed him into the ideal warrior god that was to strike the fear of every enemy soul belonging to Asgard.

Caius stood proud at the door of the nursery, listening to the silence of the bedchambers behind him, knowing Giana and Loki would need a few hours to themselves as his daughter’s mumbles brought him forward to her crib.

“Good morning, my angel! Did you sleep well?”

Talia rubbed her eyes and pulled herself to the edge to touch her father’s face. Caius took her into his arms and showered her with kisses as she laughed.

“Did you hear the news, Talia? You are to have a royal sibling soon. Just don’t tell your mother that I told you. Shall we train now?”

Caius placed Talia gently on her blanket on the floor and took his place over her. He lowered himself, kissing her nose as her little feet kicked in the air.

“That’s one.”

He lowered himself again, kissing her brow.

“Two.”

He held his position as he buried his nose into her hair as she giggled. Caius continued his training as Talia continued to reach for him as he made it a game. He didn’t expect for Talia to grab onto the hair on the sides of his head as he pulled her to her small feet. He laughed and scooped her up in his arms as Giana appeared in the door.

“Good morning,” he beamed as Talia reached for her mother.

“I’m sorry about last night, Caius.”

“For what?”

“My manners first of all. I didn’t mean to put you in such a position.”

“Not to worry, my queen. Hopefully soon, you can make it up to me by being a better _outlet_ than Ranama was. For one thing, she certainly wasn’t you,” he said with a wink.

He almost laughed at Giana’s nervousness, letting her stand fidgeting as she looked to Caius.

“I actually have news.”

“Really? Is it something you wish to tell Talia as well or is it too unsuitable for her young ears?”

“You already know,” guessed Giana as she raised her eyebrow.

“I am watchful over my king and of you, my wife. Congratulations. Where is Loki?”

“He is resting. I wanted to know if you wanted to join us before breakfast?”

“I would rather the both of you be alone with your news.”

“We have been alone for hours, Caius. I need to sleep and I can only do it if all of you are in my arms.”

Caius stroked her face knowing that the images and events of the prison break had traumatized her beyond her comprehension. He took her hand and followed her to their bed chambers as Talia rested on her shoulder. As the door closed, he felt a crick in his neck and began to feel the weeks of fighting finally take its toll on him as he stripped off his clothes.

He cleaned himself quickly, patching his reachable wounds and joined his family in their bed. Loki was already sound asleep with his arm tucked tightly around Giana’s waist. Talia was asleep as well, sucking her thumb as her little arms clutched as her soft, white blanket. Giana opened her eyes long enough to smile to Caius as he moved into the bed and propped Giana on his unhurt shoulder. He stroked at her hair, admiring her form as she reached up and cupped the side of his face.

Caius was tired but had a small desire to touch her though it would have been improper. Giana took notice as she reached up and pulled Caius down for a kiss. He moaned as softly as he could manage as his hand slowly roamed Giana’s side. Giana smiled into her kiss and took Caius hand, twining her fingers to his as he movd to make himself more comfortable.

“Maybe if you aren’t too busy later on, you would care to walk the gardens?”

Caius smiled wickedly as he kissed Giana’s cheek.

“I would enjoy that very much and I am sure you will too,” he whispered into her ear.

-

Balanced.

At peace.

Graceful.

Giana thought back to her childhood when she dreamed of a Valkyrie so beautiful and fearless that all would love her. She never thought she’d see the day when she became her Valkyrie.

She took some time to herself as she sat in the royal libraries and scanned the maps in front of her. Her heart raced at the decision she made for herself. She had stayed up countless nights and wondered. She knew it was a dangerous thing to do in her state but she had to know, she had a right. She only hoped that Loki and Caius would understand and not think the worst of her decision.

For days she wandered around in secret, procuring the things she would need for her journey. She hid her items and planned accordingly to the night when Loki and Caius would not be in the castle. Giana plotted everything from her route to which of the horses would make her destination the quickest. Worry began to fester her mind as she thought of leaving Talia behind. It would only be for a night but she wasn’t sure what to tell her husbands when she returned empty-handed.

Giana tried to sleep but found it impossible in the empty bed. Loki and Caius were off outside of the kingdom to deal with civil matters. Giana watched the last bits of the sun set in the east as she moved to Talia’s room in secret. She was already asleep and tangled in her blanket as Giana moved to the crib. She stroked her daughter’s head and smiled.

“I don’t know why I’m doing this but…”

She brushed away her tears, feeling fear as she sighed and kissed Talia’s head.

“I will be back. Just don’t tell your fathers.”

She turned and marched from the nursery, doing everything in her power to not turn around and miss the opportunity she’d been dreaming of since she was a child. She changed her clothes and made her way down to the stables, mounting her horse and lulling the guard to sleep. She hurried, knowing her spell would only last a few minutes. Giana dared not think of anything to make her stop. She only closed her eyes and rode to the gates at the edge of the city as they began to close for the night. She held her head high but not enough to where someone would recognize her.

She waited a good few minutes and dug her heels into the side of her horse as it raced towards the sunset and into the forests. She memorized every word, every line and dream belonging to her mother as she rode on still. Giana could only imagine how things would go if she found what she was looking for. She followed the hours of the night, failing to miss a turn as she slowed her horse. Giana quickly lost count of how many towns she passed as she looked to each of them. Somewhere poor, other stable and untouched from the rebels.

Soon, the sky began to hue with the dawn. There was no turning back now as she gripped the reins of her horse tighter and prayed to the Gods.

-

Caius and Loki both dismounted their horses and made their way into the palace. By this time, Giana would have had her time with Talia and was either practicing her magic in the gardens or reading in the library. They each looked, challenging to take her if the first one found her but came up empty. They marched side by side thinking maybe she would be with Talia as they heard the infant crying at the top of her lungs. They made the nursery as the nannies did everything in their power to stop her crying.

“Where is Giana?”

“We don’t know, your highness. We’ve checked everywhere even the bedchambers.”

Caius took Talia into his arms as she quieted a little bit. Loki was already at the edge of the bed as he picked up a piece of torn parchment.

“Well,” asked Caius as he rocked Talia.

“I don’t understand.”

Caius took the note from Loki’s hand and read it.

“ _Trust me_? Is she serious? Where could she have gone?”

“I don’t know.”

Loki reached for Talia and laid her down on the bed as he summoned the butterflies she was so fond of. The baby soon fell asleep and both men looked out the window to the growing dawn.

“What do we do now?”

“We wait…”

-

Giana came across a larger town acting as a trading place for the other towns that were too far for the palace. She looked around her to the beggars, hidden in the cloaks that they could manage. Few people roamed the streets, readying their carts and spaces for the day as Giana hopped from her horse and led it down the streets. It was a beautiful town from what she could see. It was small and wasn’t much but it was still thriving.

Her head turned from the smiles of the people as she heard shouting in the vacant fields behind the local tavern. Giana quickly tied her horse and ran off in the direction of the raised voices. She slid to t a stop in her tracks as she looked to an elder looking man being terrorized as a few men were attempting to tip his cart into the dirt. For a moment’ Giana could see herself as a child as the other girls in her village teased and pulled at her hair, having no good reason whatsoever to torment her.

Giana yelled at them as some of the men stepped back. One of them wrapped his arm around the old man’s shoulders to seem like what they were doing was a jest.

“Look here, boys,” said the one posing to be the leader of the group, “It’s a lady to join us, now we can have us a ball.”

Giana clenched her fists as she held her ground.

“You shouldn’t speak that way in the presence of a lady.”

“Why don’t you lift that cloak and show us what kind of lady you are?”

Giana smiled and struck the man in his throat. He hit the dirt, choking for air as the rest of the boys backed away.

“My apologies but my travels have tired me and I can only lift my arm to such a height but know that if I found you acting like cocks again, I with have my dagger in my grip and I will strike true.”

The other men hauled their companion to his feet and fled from the field. Giana turned to the old man as he slowly picked up his turned hay stacks that had fallen from the cart.

“Sir,” she asked, rounding the cart to find the old man, “Are you alright?”

She pulled back her hood as the man turned around, dropping the hay from his hands as well as his mouth as he looked to Giana.

“Layna?”

Giana felt the stomach drop from her body as she looked into the deep brown eyes mirroring her own but it couldn’t have been laid out so easy for her by the Gods or perhaps…

“No. S-She passed a few years ago.”

“You…”

Both had tears forming in their eyes as he old man reached forward and cupped the side of her face.

“My Gods. Who are you? Is this a jest?”

“You are Henrik. You’re…”

The old man wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders and wept as Giana held him close. It was odd to feel the warmth of a stranger encasing her in love. Giana wrapped her own arms around the old man, finding the answer she’d long since dreamed. She looked up to the beggars moving to the woods as the man sat back on his heels and laughed.

“I knew! I just knew it was you! I could tell by your eyes. You… My Gods, you look so beautiful! I missed all those years. Layna and Ticcarus?”

“Both perished.”

“Good. Not good but… I never knew you existed.”

“I would have thought so.”

“I would have never left you in their care.”

Giana wanted to cry but was distracted by the smell of smoke filling her nose. The man noticed as well and turned to see smoke rising from the tree line away from town.

“No,” he roared as he raced from the ground.

“Wait!”

Giana was knocked to the ground as a bit of wood struck her in the side of her head. Through her blurred vision, she watched the old man disappeared down the road as she was turned to her back and faced one of the men in the group that harassed the old man.

“You really are pretty. I wonder how loud you can scream.”

The man licked his lips and listened to the shriek that poured from his mouth as Giana slashed his leg open.

“Probably not as loud as you.”

Giana grabbed him by the throat and hauled him into the side of the hay wagon, knocking him out as Giana left him behind and ran into the forest. She followed the smell of smoking and the shouting voices as she stumbled into a clearing where a small cabin roared in flames. Giana flipped her bloody dagger between her fingers and turned to the man that had Henrik pinned on his knees.

“Let him go! Now!”

The men turned as Giana raced to them.

“Show us some skin and we’ll let him go.”

“I said unhand him,” she ordered as she tore away her outer leathers to show off her royal seal, “by order of the Queen!”

The men stood their ground and eyes Giana up and down until the leader stepped forward.

“The whore Queen. I remember seeing you so small and lovesick. I heard of the things that happened in that palace.”

“Then you will know what happened to the last person that dared crossed me!”

“My lady, we’ll do more than cross you,” said the leader as he reached into his boot and flung his hidden knife at her.

Giana raised her hand to shield herself until one of the beggars stepped forward and pulled a thin shield from his worn cloak, protecting himself and Giana. All the beggars on the edge of the forest, dropped their hoods and brandished weapons and shield belonging to the Asgardian army as they outnumbered the group that set fire to the cabin. Giana waved her hand, binding their hands together and their ankles as well as she ran for Henrik.

He stayed on his knees as he watched his home burn to the ground. Giana used a spell to heal the cut at the man’s head.

“Henrik?”

“This was all that I had and now it’s all gone.”

Giana got to her feet and met the eyes of the new inductees to the army.

“I don’t understand,” she told them.

“Part of our training,” said the smallest soldier, “We are to spend the year, earning our keep and keeping the towns safe from rebels.”

“You are performed wonderfully and I will spread the word of your deeds.”

“But this could have been prevented.”

“I know.”

Giana removed her cloak and wrapped it around Henrik’s shoulder as he took her hand.

“What am I going to do now?”

“You are going to come with me, Henrik.”

He was not one to refuse as he took the hand of the angel with eyes the same shade of brown as his.

-

Caius was at the ready to be on a horse with one hundred of his closest men as soon as Loki gave the word but he was confident that Giana would be back but also secretly terrified that she had finally run from the life she had been forced into to. The day had stretched on as the hours stabbed at his side to which he never left Talia’s.

He held her close as he carefully bathed her and watched her play and splash about the bath water. Loki didn’t dare think of what would happen if Giana didn’t return. The stories of her ran deep within the ranks of the remaining rebels.

She was originally one of them, kept only as a joke until she was caught with the rest of the militia hidden near the east mountain ranges and made to moan in front of whomever was left. Some grew envious of her as others were overly aroused as the months passed. The guards talked like fools in front of the prisoners, sending storied throughout the cells day in and day out. Things grew worse when the cells magically opened, letting nearly each and every bad thing locked on Asgard loose.

Most were killed, others locked back up and a good amount fleeing back to the ranks of Rebels wanting to see the throne burn. Loki slaughtered a fair amount of the prisoners, attempting to bring them back in at least one piece. Now Giana was out there in the woods with most of them seeing her as a traitor.

Loki placed Talia in the arms of the waiting nannies, giving them some time to rest instead of worrying to which they did. By the late afternoon, there was a buzz about the halls as Loki and Caius heard word of Giana returning. They ran as fast as their feet could carry them until they stopped at the front gate where Giana had jumped from her horse and ordered the shackled group of men to the prisons so they could be sentenced at a later time.

She turned meeting the relieved gazes of her husbands as they rushed to her. Each embraced Giana and kissed her as she tried to push herself away.

“Please, try not to be mad just yet.”

“You said to trust you and we did as such.”

They looked over her shoulder to the old man dressed in her cloak. Giana stepped back and took the man’s hand as he looked to the General and the King.

“Henrik, this is Loki and Caius. They are my husbands.”

“Husbands,” Henrik gleefully chuckled, “My Gods! What an age this is!”

Giana took a breath and grinned. They could have asked but there certainly wasn’t a mistake to the replicated hue in both sets of their eyes.

“Loki, Caius. This is Henrik Hokum. This is my father.”


	11. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for a disturbing scene

Giana was sure something ominous would have reared its ugly head into her situation but everything was going as well as she had hoped. Loki and Caius are open and still stunned to the bond formed Giana to her father and how she found him after all these years. She cleaned herself and waited to hear news about Henrik. She wasn’t however ready to call him as her father. Everything had happened so fast.

It was all just chance. She found him, saved him and brought him to the palace, unaware of what would happen once they reached the front gates. Giana sat in silence until she was called for. Her heart pounded from her chest as she made her way down to the healing room. Maybe the journey was too much for him, perhaps his heart finally gave in to the stress and he died in the palace before she had the chance to know her father.

She looked in on the room where he was sleeping. The healers had him washed and mended from the beatings that the group of men gave him while his home burned. Giana still felt some guilt in seeing his home burn. It would only seem right that she let him stay in the palace but there was a chance that he would scorn her and disown her moment after just meeting her.

“Hello there!”

Giana turned to the sound of Henrik as he smiled up to her. He held out his hand and she accepted it, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“How are you feeling?”

“They gave me something in a small vial. I feel a little better now. They said my leg was a bit twisted but I shall make a great recovery.”

“That’s wonderful to hear.”

Henrik gripped her hand.

“Would you care for me to tell you?”

“I’m not sure. I’ve spent all this time, my whole life dreaming about you and I don’t want Layna or Ick to take this away from me.”

“I called him Ick when we were younger!”

Giana was happy to hear the laughter from him.

“He was your brother.”

“He was my brother and she was my wife. I took her in and helped her when her own father cast her out. I thought it was love but we were only together for a small amount of time before I found out what they were doing to one another. First it was the fornicating and them the fighting. I remember coming home from the field one night as she was sitting by the fireplace with a look of terror to her eyes. She didn’t say anything and I went to sleep only to find the shack and their belongings gone in the morning.”

“She must have thought I was his and ran off in shame. Yes, that sounds like her.”

He played with the hem of her gown sleeve, ignoring the silver on her wrists as he patted the back of her hand.

“Perhaps the worst things happen for a reason only for them to finish for the better.”

“Don’t you have any more family?”

“No, I never married again. It was a few years later when I realized what I really longed for and when I was your age, my kind of people were killed for thinking of such things.”

“So there was no man for you?”

“I’m afraid not but I did have a feeling that somewhere in the world there was someone waiting for me and I’ve never been happier that it was you, my dear and a queen!”

“I’m still getting used to it,” she laughed off.

Henrik looked to the door then back to Giana as he sat up.

“Do you smile when you look back?”

“What?”

“When you joined the local militia without thinking, do you look back now and think of it as a good choice? I have heard all of the stories and you smile as if nothing ever happened. How do you do it?”

Giana blushed and swallowed the lump that was slowly forming at the back of her throat.

“I don’t want you to understand my past and I don’t wither but I’m here, we’re here now and will make the most of what I have.”

“Ah, yes. The two husbands, both of which are stunning, I must say,” he chuckled.

“Back off, old man. They’re mine,” she joked.

“Yes, and a child. One that has your smile.”

“Would you like to see her?”

“Perhaps later but I can’t wait. She must be an angel.”

“She is. She’s my angel when there is people around, then she gets fussy and wishes for attention.”

“Her name?”

“Talia. She is Caius’.”

“Has Loki expressed an interest in children?”

“To a point, I am carrying his now.”

Henrik failed at covering the smiled that graced his winkled face.

“The Gods do shine upon you, my queen.”

Tears spilled from his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Giana. She felt her own tears stream down her face out of happiness as she held her father close. Hinea looked in on the queen rocking with the old man. This was a story to which was only just unfolding. It could have been an affair but she knew better and she knew the queen. It was a paternal bond but not the one that Hinea’s father had with her.

After all this time, she could still feel his hands, his love, his right the day her mother left her in his care. His care…

Hinea felt sick to her stomach, pushing back the sour memories from before she was a healer in the palace. There was still so much shame after all the past years. She convinced herself not to marry or have any children to discover her secret that was awaiting her in the dungeons. She was an old enough woman now as the skin on her hands wrinkled and the first few bits of her hair began to fade.

When news had reached her, she was surprisingly glad to hear about Ranama’s newer position. The fates would give her ungrateful child a lesson in treatment of others but over time, she couldn’t leave her child down there without some sort of proper care.

Sister, child…

Ranama was the only family she had left and it was her unwanted duty to care for her no matter how much she didn’t care to. Hinea hurried with her supplies to the prisons as she was let past to enter a lone musty cell. Hinea looked into the darkness and followed the moans. Her foot slipped in something as the candles slowly began to light the small cell. Hinea finally found Ranama behind her, naked and slumped to the floor. Hinea quickly covered her face to hide the shock and disgust of Ranama smiling as she drew in the pool of blood between her legs.

The blond turned her blood shot eyes upward to meet the Healers as she began to cackle.

“You never missed the little things until they are gone. The blood stopped and I feared the worst, proving it to be true as nothing came this month. It would only seem right that I was to birth a monster.”

Ranama rolled to her side as the blood under her stained her skin.

“She’s gone, that one.”

It was true. Ranama had given into her madness and the healing scars and bruises covering her body. She was more than deserving of this but Hinea couldn’t help but feel guilt. Hinea kept her mouth shut as she cleaned Ranama and the blood from the floor. A good few months ago, she helped in freeing most of the prisoners and if she was not careful, she would end up in the same position, if not worse.

She left Ranama to her moaning and screams as a hand shot out between the bars of the next cell.

“You can average her. She told us all who you were.”

“I know you. The queen dragged you in from the wild yesterday.”

“Don’t distract me mother dearest. Or is it supposed to be sister,” he chuckled as he let go of her hand, “Ranama was supposed to leave the palace and be my bride if she weren’t so busy in trying to catch that Taluk’s cock. Look what good it did her.”

“She deserved what she got.”

“And so will the queen,” snickered Ranama from her cell.

The man reached into his tunic and jerked the woven necklace from his neck, holding it out for her. Hinea looked to the thing as it dangled from his fingers.

“Just give it to the guard at the south gate and tell him _no more_.”

She looked at it, not realizing that she tucked the necklace into her hand as she passed back to the Healing room. Maybe it would be best to toss the thing into the river and let her troubles float away. Hinea looked up out of chance and was stunned to see no one greet her as they normally would she stepped to the side of the hall, busy with servants as they all took no notice of her. She stepped into the paths of everyone only for them to pass around her.

She was invisible for the first time in her life as she sank to her knees, relieved that no one was looking for her.

_“Where are you going? You need to rest before you hurt you back again. Wouldn’t want to hurt our child, now would we?”_

Hinea got to her feet and ran as fast as they would carry her until she reached the south gate. She swayed for a moment, trying to choose between treason and abandonment. She cursed to herself and stepped forward to the guard as she slipped the necklace into his hand.

“No more,” she whispered into his ear.

She let go and backed away as the guard turned to face her. She shook as the guard got to his feet and smiled.

“Lovely day, isn’t it, Mistress healer?”

“Y-Yes. It would seem so. Good day.”

She made her way back to the castle, shocked at the first bit of kindness she showed her daughter.

-

“My Gods! Look at that sweet face!”

Henrik stepped forward to Caius as he held Talia in his arms. Talia turned and reached out for the old man with the biggest smile to her tiny face. Henrik told Giana he’d see the baby once he got his strength back, fearful that he would drop the child. He took the time he needed and held the child carefully on his hips as both Loki and Caius looked gleefully to the old man.

Talia loved Henrik instantly, refusing to let him go as he looked up cheerfully to the men.

“Your highness, thank you for your hospitality.”

“You are most welcome here, Henrik.”

“I fought alongside your father in the battle of Jotunnhiem. He saved my life.”

“As a true Asgardian should.”

Henrik turned to Caius.

“You look like you’ve seen your fair share of death.”

“Yes, sir. I was mortal at one time in my life until I perished under a blade of war. I was a bit of a bastard.”

“I do not doubt that, General,” he laughed off.

Giana helped Henrik to the rocking chair next to Talia’s crib as he was utterly amazed by the child. She looked up for a moment, noticing Loki and Caius were gone, perhaps on important matters as a young maid entered the nursery.

“My apologies, your highness but one of the Healers would like to have a word with you.”

“I’ll be back shortly. It will just you the chance to meet her nannies. I wager for you to break their hearts.”

“Yes. I do always enjoy breaking a good man’s heart.”

Giana laughed, shutting the nursery and started off. She only took a single step forward as the small maid covered Giana’s mouth and hauled her from her feet as she dragged her into her bedchambers. Giana was close to snatching the blade from her dress when she was tossed into Caius’ waiting arms. She looked over her shoulder to the maid’s glowing green eyes as she eyed Giana.

“Loki?”

Loki dropped his illusion and smiled to Giana as his hand locked the bedchamber door.

“Such a cleaver little thing after all this time.”

“Yes,” said Caius as he toed and pulled on Giana’s gown.

Loki tilted up her chin as Caius slowed his hand.

“Giana, what you did was dangerous. Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Would you have listened?”

“We would have accompanied you.”

“I’m going to tell you the same thing I told Henrik. I don’t expect you to understand.”

“But you felt that he was still alive.”

“Yes and I regret no decision that I have made thus far.”

Loki arched his head forward and kissed her.

“We would expect nothing less from you, our queen,” he hummed as he pulled up the hem of her gown.

He stopped and raised her head so he had her complete attention.

“There will be no more danger for you. We wish for no harm to come to the baby.”

“I promise.”

“He means that you don’t ignore Talia. You need to truly care for it.”

Giana shook her head and kissed Loki.

“I swear on my life, I will take care of it and make you proud.”

“We never said you didn’t,” smirked Loki as he backed away from the two.

“Where are you going?”

“I already have what I want from you. Caius, however, has been more than patient and requires you. I only wish to watch.”

Giana’s mouth hung open as Caius wrapped his arm around her waist and carried her to the bed. Giana fell back to the mattress as Caius covered her, puling at her gown as it ripped under his grip. The torn fabric hung from her arms and her stomach as Caius moaned, kissing into her skin. His hand grabbed at her backside and moved to the front of her stomach as he chuckled.

“Just think, in a few months were your cravings return. We’ll be waiting to sate them for as long as it takes.”

Giana rubbed her thighs together, thinking of how she was pregnant with Talia, spending hours on end wishing she had them.

Caius moved down her body, dragging his lips across her skin until he ended at her open legs. He licked her wet lips, moaning to the taste of her as his hands formed to her hips. He pushed his tongue into her as she gasped. She grabbed her breast and pushed his head closer as Loki watched them from a chair near the bed.

Giana moaned, missing Caius in the simplest sense but was disappointed that Loki didn’t join them as he reached into his loosened trousers and slowly pumped his cock. Caius dragged his tongue up to her clit, flicking away as his pushed two fingers into her cunt. The sound of her moans and her wetness slapping against his knuckles made a wicked grin cross his face. He wanted to stay between her legs but the pain in his trousers made his strip off what he could and tease Giana with the tip of his swollen cock.

He pushed into her slowly remembering the tightness of her cunt as Giana pulled him closer. Caius hunched over her, kissing and licking at her hardened peaks. He thrusted into her growing wetness, letting memories of her moans and her arching back flood his mind. It didn’t matter how much she was taken by them, she enjoyed the stretch from Caius as he plowed into her. Caius snaked his arms under her knees to keep her open to him.

Giana could hear Loki’s groans as he had pulled the cock from his trousers and pumping his hand faster. The scene thrilled Giana as she arched her head up and bit Caius’ earlobe.

“Let me take you, Caius,” she whispered into his ear.

He answered with a chuckle, snaking his arm around her naked waist as he turned them so that Giana straddled Caius’ lap. She felt him slip out as she spread her legs wider and slid herself up and down his cock. Caius hissed, needing desperately to be inside her again but this, the feel of her wet cunt covering his lap with her arousal pleased him.

Giana had raised her hips a bit as Caius arched himself and slammed himself into Giana. She cried out, clawing his chest as she broke his skin. She raised her hand, freezing Caius and pinned his hips to the bed.

“No, my General. You were wrong. I have felt my cravings for a while. You may have missed me but I have needed you both for the longest time while we were all apart.”

She looked over her shoulder to a grinning Loki.

“Even you, my dark King…”

She felt her eyes mist over as she had practiced and summoned a naked copy of herself as it rounded the chair to Loki, slowly straddling him as she grinded herself into his lap. She smiled to her illusion slithering down his lap and grabbing Loki’s cock as they meet each other’s eyes. Giana turned back, leaving his moans to arouse her as she grabbed Caius’ throat. She could feel him struggle underneath her as she rode his cock, feeling every inch of his hardness fill her to her liking. She moaned and grinded her cunt to his cock as Caius’ face turned red.

Giana pulled her hand away as he still struggled against her spells.

“I dare you to let me lose, Giana.”

“I accept your challenge,” she said with the wave of her hand.

The second Caius was free, he grabbed her and slammed her body against the headboard and the wall with a thud. Caius gritted his teeth and held Giana to the wall as he pinned both of her hands beside her head and fucked her as she bounced on his lap. Giana’s head fell back to the wall as Caius buried his head into her neck and sucked harshly at her skin.

With each thrust, Giana felt the breath taken from her. She opened her eyes, seeing her illusion bobbing her head freely as she took every inch of Loki. He set his teeth and grabbed her hair as he freely fucked her mouth.

“You love to watch, don’t you, my queen? I remember the gleam in your eyes when I took that maid at your command.”

“Well, you seem to lust for a good whore, mortal.”

He growled as he thrusted his cock harder into Giana and pressed his thumb to her clit. With her hands free, she anchored herself as she grabbed Caius by the back of his hair. Her body made the headboard thump against the wall, making it impossible to move as she came undone. Caius felt her walls milk him as he arched forward in victory.

“I have taken many a whore in both of my lifetimes but you will always fit exquisitely around the both of our cocks. Now, moan for me, my lovely whore queen.”

Giana felt a second wave overcome her as Caius arched over her and moaned into the shell of her ear. His thrusts slowed as she felt the heat of his skin rub to hers. Giana’s head began to spin as she looked to Loki groaning as the illusion swallowed his seed. Her weakened state made the illusion vanish, leaving Loki sated and half naked for her to see.

Caius finally came to as he pulled Giana from the headboard and gently placed on the bed next to him. She felt drained as Caius pulled her to his chest and slowly stroked at her hair. It was all so perfect. She felt Loki kiss her cheek and fix himself as he made his way from the room to deal with his duties as King. Giana fell asleep on Caius as his hand pressed to the side of her stomach.

Soon, she would be visibly round with child again, bringing a smile to his face.


	12. Goodbye

 

It was amazing how the year passed by so quickly. With each day, Giana could feel the baby moving inside of her. Her stomach stretched again over the weeks as her fingers traced the added marks left by Talia and the new baby. The summer was harsh on Giana as her cravings started to get the worst of her. Day and night, Loki and Caius didn’t dare refuse her as she arched in their hands and milked their cocks to their satisfaction. When her sickness was finally gone, she made such she nourished her baby to the fullest, nearly eating the palace out of its food.

Talia also grew, almost mumbling words to which Giana tried to teach her. She was now sitting up on her own and crawling too fast for Giana to keep up. She decided to rest herself between children so she could properly play with her daughter and which of the sexes of Loki’s seed was in her womb. Talia soon became warm to Henrik and his presence in the palace. Whenever he wasn’t with Talia and indeed breaking the hearts of her nannies, he would walk with Talia and make up for the time they were apart.

He helped her in any way he could and helped her with her potions, to which he had some useful knowledge. Giana did enjoy when he and the warlock butted heads, most to the attraction to one another. Henrik wasn’t one to admit it with a smile on his face but it eased her to see him happy. By the end of the summer, she felt the growing bond of her baby. She quickly grew more tired and she despised that her ankles swelled every time she walked.

When the start of fall came, she visited the healers with Loki and looked to the grown image of the baby inside and above her.

“Look,” whispered Giana as she took Loki’s hand, “That’s your baby.”

“He shall grow into a fine Asgardian.”

“Yes, _she_ will.”

“What makes you think it will be another girl? My strong seed will ensure boys for the royal armies.”

“So you think,” she smiled.

“All I have to do is order to find out what our child is.”

“And all I have to do is put my foot in your ass and keep it a surprise.”

Loki burst out into laughter as he kissed Giana’s cheek and helped her from the table. It warmed his heart to how careful she had become in the recent months. The only thing that made her sad was that she never saw Hinea anymore and was given another promising healer to care for her. Loki felt pressure from the still growing ranks of the rebels on the outskirts of the kingdom. The only thing that kept them at bay was the new trained inductees that stayed true to their training and were able to protect the many towns from their actions.

From the insight of Henrik, whom had seen the extent of their wrath, had warned Loki to the possible idea of either an invasion of the palace or an assassination to strike from anywhere, at any possible time.

Loki took these words to heart, not wanting anything to happen to the ones he loved, even his warrior brother Caius, should he have fallen. He took Henrik under his wing and used his knowledge to form plans of counter attacks to the rebel forces should they be called to battle, in which cases, was coming quicker than anticipated. Each and every plan was to be met with success, giving him the inner strength he needed to look forward on the pending tension of the kingdom.

He sat awake on the last night of summer with Talia, mumbling in his arms. He looked down to her, wishing he could have done a better job into making the kingdom a safer place for her and children like her. She mumbled and played with his glowing hand as she giggled to his magic. His heart sunk, knowing at any moment, war would break out and he and her father would be called away and left to the fate of their blades. This was life, he was king and death was always imminent and valiant but the thought of Giana alone to live with both of their children broke his heart in two.

His kissed the top of Talia’s head, sending her to sleep as he turned to form a celebration. Something small and heartfelt, away from the glamour of the palace and close to Caius’ birthday. Loki would give them the day to be together and then the night would be with Giana to tend her, hopefully not to be their last time.

The weather grew brisk and Talia was quickly growing aware to her mother’s size as she always had her face pressed to her mother’s stomach. She would find it humorous to press herself against Giana and wait until the baby would press back, amazing her as she bonded with her new sibling. Giana was more than excited to the thought of Talia growing with her sibling, perhaps even more when she came around to heal. She knew Loki and Caius were anticipating war as each day passed but looked to her daughter, sensing peace instead. She happily involved everyone in her development as winter was on the horizon.

She was surprised to Loki’s orders to send her and Talia to bed early for a surprise the next day, even more to the calm demeanor of both of her husbands as they kept their hands to themselves and let her sleep for the whole night. When she woke in the morning, she was helped into a warm but loose dress as Talia was covered in her first set of warm leathers. They both met Henrik at one of the waiting carriages as they were being loaded with a few select servants and supplies.

“I don’t suppose you know what this is.”

“An outing? No one told me anything last night.”

“Neither I, my dear. Come.”

Giana entered the carriage with her father and Talia as she looked out the window to the growing colors of the morning. Loki approached the window and looked in to the confusion of his family with a smile.

“Everyone comfortable?”

“For now.”

“Wonderful. The destination will be short but the day ahead of us will be long enough to remember.”

“Where are you going? Ride with us.”

“Caius and I are already ready with our horses and shall arrive first. Do not worry for us and we will see you there. Goodbye, Talia.”

Talia waved back, laughing as he disappeared from sight. Henrik shifted the baby on his lap to play with her as she engaged to his and her mother’s words. Giana looked out the moving carriage, seeing that they were going somewhere north near the mountain ranges. She looked to the same range to which Caius caught her so long ago. The stop of the carriage made her nervous as the door opened and they were met with one of the smiling faces of the servant girls as she held out her hand to the queen.

Giana looked around to the joyous scene around her. Tables were set up with food and wine, pumpkin juice for Giana and Talia as Henrik let her take his arm.

“What’s all this,” he asked.

Loki appeared with Caius at his side, sans armor but filled with contentment

“Things have been changing in the recent weeks, leaving a darker cloud above your heads where they should not have been in the first place. Today is to be a day for us, together as a family should.”

Giana did what she could not to cry as she took Talia back into her arms.

“Plus, Caius wanted a small celebration in time for his birthday.”

“Happy birthday, Caius,” beamed Henrik as he patted his shoulder.

“It is tomorrow but the scenery will not be here as beautiful tomorrow than it is today.”

They were led to the group of servants, Talia’s nannies and even the warlock that was to be a surprise for later on in the day and a slight wanted companion for Henrik as the day together started. Giana watched as Talia was the main attraction, filling everyone with joy as she tried to move about the guests. Giana was counting down the days when she would see her lovely daughter’s first footsteps.

They ate and laughed and enjoyed one another’s company until the warlock took Giana by the hand and led her to their table.

“Now is the time for his Lord’s gift from the kingdom. My Lord, may I see your weapon?”

“Going to finally cut off that mole upon your chin.”

“Be jealous, my Lord,” he said with a wink to Henrik, “My lady, I will need your help with this as the surprise to be yours as well.”

“Is it safe for the baby?”

“Think of it as releasing the needed magic somewhere where it will be needed most such as your husbands’ third most prized possession next to your and the little princess.”

“Well, I should feel insulted that I must be the one to save the general in battle when I’m in such a shape as this.”

Caius chuckled from the ground where he was perched. The warlock laid the weapon carefully on the table and opened a small vial of clear liquid, spreading it across the blade. He helped Giana hold her hand over the weapon, making the handle and the metal glow as it nearly blinded her eyes. Everyone in an earshot could hear the sword hum with energy as Giana felt faint. Henrik got to his feet and helped her as the warlock presented Caius with his weapon.

“Thank you, Henrik.”

“You can call me father if you wish.”

“Thank you. Father.”

The word felt so foreign to her but it made him smile.

“Your valiance, I present a charm of luck and strength to your blade to further your victories of battle.”

“Many thanks, Warlock. I shall strike many an enemy with my blade in your honor.”

“Touching, sire. There is also an enchantment to the blade to glow in the presence of danger.”

“Useful, indeed.”

Giana was frozen in the moment as she felt a chill to her back. She looked over her shoulder to the forest and the tree line as she felt something amiss. She turned back to the table as the blade began to glow, unseen in his hands. Caius looked to the terrified looked to Giana’s face as he turned down to the blade, spotted in the Warlock’s blood as an arrow pierced his heart. Giana shrieked in horror as the blood stained her dress. More arrows shot from the tree as everyone ran for cover.

Giana stopped in the chaos of screams and tossed furniture for shielding as she searched for Talia. She followed her daughter’s cries as she turned and found one of the nanny’s dead, trapping Talia. Henrik made it to the child first, freeing her as a darkened arrow passed straight through his shoulder. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground. She didn’t dare look around for Caius or Loki, knowing they would find the persons responsible for the attack.

Giana ran for Talia but tripped over another of the servant’s dead bodies. She shielded her stomach to protect the baby as she hit the cold earth. She turned her head up to Talia as she had gotten to her feet and looked around for her parents.

“Talia!”

She took a single step forward, letting an arrow miss her by that much as she started forward for her mother. Tears streamed form Giana’s eyes as she raced forward for her daughter. She raised her hands and encased the grounds with a shield to protect whom was left. Her eyes surged with magic as she scanned the trees and bond the fifty souls that were hell bent on killing her. Screams from the trees sent the guard in every direction to capture the rebels from the trees. Caius and Loki turned proud and fearful to Giana as her arms fell to her side.

Their eyes went for her as another dark arrow stuck out from her chest. She could remember how much it hurt when she birthed Talia without any ales. She would have preferred that pain instead of what was pulsing dark through her veins. She was glad for a moment that it wasn’t sticking out from her stomach. She gave in to her pain as she fell back to the ground next to the warlock as Talia knelt her, crying for her to wake…

-

The order was given to the guards. Each rebel was to get the axe without going to the prisons.

Five of the party lost their lives with Henrik and Giana barely holding on to their lives. Henrik was still awake and holding back his cries of pain and grief as he looked to the body of his friend. They made the palace in no time. They didn’t care if the stories would be turned to rumors as the queen and her father were rushed to the Healing room.

Henrik pushed the healers away, begging them to save Giana and the baby. The arrow was pulled from his shoulder as his veins began to darken. The arrows were coated with poison, acting nearly quickly as Henrik gasped for air. He pushed his way past everyone and held Giana’s hand as her skin began to pale dangerously. Tears streamed from his eyes as Loki and Caius watched his skin fester.

He looked up through his tears.

“Promise me, the both of you that you will care for her.”

“We promise on our word that we will save you both.”

“No, I have lived my life and have seen my beautiful daughter. I am ready to go and be with Raul.”

“Who?”

They found their answer as Henrik looked, sobbing to the table where the dead Warlock laid covered.

“He showed me a bit in our time together. I am thankful to your kindness my king and I know you will make Asgard great again.”

They were made to stay still as Henrik pulled the dagger from Giana dress and slit his palm. He chanted calmly and kissed Giana’s brow as his tears fell to her cheek.

“I won’t be able to save her completely but I can buy you time to save her.”

“Thank you, Henrik,” said Caius as he stood straight up.

“May you reach, Valhalla,” said Loki as he shed a single tear.

“With everything you put her through, you make sure she lives the happiest of lives.”

He smiled and closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath and expelled a great amount of poison from Giana. Her skin began to clean but it wasn’t enough as part of her skin remained blackened. Henrik groaned in pain, clutching Giana’s hand as he focused his last moments on her.

“Take care of them, my child,” he whispered into her ear as he drew his last breath.

The old man slumped to his side, still holding his daughter’s hand. Caius and Loki helped the old man to the table to be covered in death next to his companion. Both ordered whatever servants and scribes they could find to fetch whatever scrolls and minerals they had in the palace to help rid Giana of her growing poison. The Healing room grew hauntingly quiet as They heard and choked sob behind them of Hinea as she tried to keep herself hidden. She stepped forward from the shadows as she stood next to the queen.

“I wish I had known love like that,” she whispered as she stroked the queen’s hair.

“It was the rebels. Can you help her?”

“It was me…”

“What do you mean?”

“I wish I loved my child like he loved her. He only just met her.”

“Hinea, I order…”

“Ranama. I did it for her.”

Caius looked to the middle aged woman. He felt as if there was no way Ranama could have been her child. Ranama was nearly a grown young woman. She was young enough to be her sister if that.

“But I heard the maids say she was your sister.”

“She is. I never wanted her. If I had left her, she would have faced the same fate as I did and look where it has taken us.”

Hinea’s tears fell as she looked to the two men cloaked together, wishing she had made such a bond in her life.

“She only has a little poison left but I need to hurry. The baby is healing her and it may die trying to save her.”

“No, Hinea. I forbid you.”

“No, your grace. I’ve committed conspiracy against the throne of Asgard and this is the only way to save her. I wish for it to be this way.”

“There will be a better way to save her and you will face the court.”

“If I do not do this,” she said picking the dagger up from the floor, “then she will die and you will left that on my shoulders. I want this.”

She slit her palm and steadied her breath. Caius shook his head; he couldn’t handle any more unnecessary death.

“You did this for Ranama but what did she give you in return.”

“Peace. There is no middle ground in death but I shall be happy watching Valhalla from the gates. Gave Ranama to the axe before she fully gives in to her madness, her betrothed is in the cell next to her. Once they are dead, people will run. Be sure to follow them and you will finally have your peace in Asgard.”

Hinea chanted slowly, swallowing the lump in her throat.

“All I ask is that you don’t give me a proper burial.”

“For your deeds, Mistress Hinea, you are to be given the highest honors of death and I will see to it that you enter Valhalla with open arms.”

Hinea sobbed, catching herself as she closed her eyes and drew out the poison from Giana’s chest. She doubled over in pain as her hair turned as white as death. She teetered on her feet and focused on pulling the last drop of poison from the queen as her body went numb and began to crash to the floor. Caius caught the shaking Healer as Giana opened her eyes and gasped for breath. Loki called out for any remaining healer to help with Giana as her wound reopened and bleed to the table. Hinea looked to the failing queen and smiled.

“Thank you, Hinea…”

Caius knew she couldn’t hear him but in death as she stopped breathing. He pulled her from the floor and placed her on her cot in the corner. A few healers ran into the Healing Room, rushing to Giana as her skin fevered and her pulse raced. She called out for Henrik and Talia as a light blinded her eyes.

_She tried to fight this time. She kicked and screamed but it was no use. She reached up and covered her ear so she wouldn’t her the cruel, harsh words of her mother. Giana sank to her knees and prayed that it was only a dream. Once Giana heard the cackles, she covered her ears and let herself be pulled forward._

_She couldn’t go through this again. Death was becoming all too easy for her. The grand luminance of the gates greeted her as she screamed in grief she wasn’t ready to go; she wasn’t ready to leave it all behind. Something came into her view as she was pulled away from the gates. Giana opened up her teary eyes as she looked up to Henrik and Hinea. For a moment, their skin was black, then faded as they returned to wonderful health in seconds._

_“Giana.”_

_She looked to the soft faces, trying to match the newer feminine voice but couldn’t. She felt a gentle hand turn her away. She had never seen the young woman’s face before._

_“Who are you?”_

_“It was indeed beautiful, Gia. Thank you.”_

_Giana tried to understand but cried as she looked into the calming grey eyes of the young woman as she kissed Giana’s cheek._

_“Talia…”_

_“It is not your time. Don’t you dare leave them.”_

Giana opened her eyes, screaming in grief as Loki and Caius rushed to her side. Tears streamed down her face as she held on to her husbands and wept into their arms. She knew in her heart that Henrik was gone and that her sister was in a place of piece. She could feel Death and all his friends part for the Heavens as the baby kicked into her side.


	13. Where wickedness began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This will be the last chapter.

 

It was no longer a dream.

The crying would have stopped if not for her being with child, leading her emotions to fall into the abyss and fly back tenfold. Giana sat up in bed with Talia asleep in her arms. She was still so young. She would remember Henrik and his loving touch but never remember the warmth. He was to be a ghost in her child’s eyes.

Giana turned her head to Caius as he peered into the room. He and Loki entered as they knew she was still grieving.

“We are going now.”

“I want to come.”

“Giana…”

She moved slowly from the bed, knowing they couldn’t make her change her mind. She handed Talia to a servant as she waved her hand, changing from her nightgown to the dress as sadly darkened as her heart. The dress had stayed in her wardrobe for the longest time. It was made for her pre-birth figure as she enchanted the seams to fit to her rounded belly.

Caius and Loki helped her down the hall as she fixed her vail to cover her face. They walked the halls in silence as the sunset disappeared from the sky. She looked out the windows to the stairs, knowing Henrik’s would join soon. She didn’t dare let her fatigue stop her or the pain in her chest or feet as they boarded the carriage to take them to the edge of the Bifrost.

Giana was numbed from the elixirs and the loss of her father. She was lead to a hidden cove as Caius carried her down to one of the boats. She took care in kneeling to the first boat as she pulled the thin sheet back to see Henrik’s darkened skin. Loki waved his hand to cloak the sickness with a clearer illusion. Giana shook in the boat and stroked Henrik’s whitened hair.

“Thank you, father, for everything. I wish I had more time with you but I will see you again in paradise. I’m going to tell Talia about you every day so she won’t forget you. Goodbye.”

Her tears fell to his face as she bent over and kissed the top of his head. She let Caius pull her back to her feet and away from the boats as the Einherjar prepared them for departure. Loki went ahead of them to start the ceremony. Caius prayed that Giana would take her time but was pulled along by his wife, who refused to slow her pace. They stopped at the end of the crowded pier as a path was made for them.

Not a single person in the darkened crowd spoke or sobbed. Their tears did fall but they knew that the fallen were going to a better place, most in envy that it was onward to Valhalla. Henrik’s boat was first. Giana made sure her cloak was in the boat with him, covering his shoulders to keep him protected as he made his journey. Layna would get the biggest surprise of her life when she would see him at the gates. Raul and one of his assistants were next. Their boats were covered in moss and the richest of dirts but no flowers. She remembered how much he hated flowers, getting his satisfaction in ripping them apart for potions. Talia’s fallen nanny was the oldest in the group of caring of Talia. She had a family that stood on the other side of the pier, proud that she risked her life to get the little princess to safety. There was only one last boat, a pair of servants, she discovered were lovers and planned to wed in the spring. They chose to go along to decide whether or not they wanted children. She didn’t remember them or if they ran and she felt ashamed for knowing little of them. Now they laid side by side, one turned on top of the other, as if they were asleep. They would be together in everlasting death.

The crowd turned and watched the boats as they floated towards the edge of the planet. Loki took his place next to Giana. He raised his scepter and thumped it to the ground as flaming arrows fell through the air. The movement startled her for a moment as Caius wrapped his arm around her. Each of the arrows landed on the five boats, sending them into flames. The scepter hit the ground again as the boats made the edge. Each Asgardian watched as the shattered, luminous souls of the fallen lifted up to the sky, forming into stars with the boats falling down to the abyss below.

“Goodbye, Father…”

She could see her shortening breath in the growing cold as the people turned back for the city. Giana didn’t know if she was heard or not but fainted in Caius arms as he stooped down and lifted her from her feet. He was quick to use the secret passage ways so no more attention was drawn in her direction. He nodded to Loki as he stayed for a moment longer. Caius made the bedchambers and helped a weakened Giana to bed. He only stripped away her gown and wrapped her in her robe.

Caius raced for a warm cloth for her head as Loki entered the bedchambers. He summoned a fire and pulled off his tunic as he knelt to her side.

“You need rest.”

“Understood.”

“You will tell us what you need and something you don’t is more stress to your body.”

“I couldn’t let him go without saying goodbye.”

“We know.”

Caius and Loki moved into the bed, encasing Giana into a sleep before she had the chance to shed any more tears.

She accidently woke in the late hours of the night, caught between night and the start of morning. She moaned feeling the baby kick into their favorite place in the front of her stomach. Her hand eased them for a moment until she felt another strange kick to her front. It was strong and true but different. She began to fear, knowing it wasn’t good for the baby as she cradled herself and went back to sleep.

It only proved to fall as she waited for her husbands to wake on their own. Loki was first.

“What’s wrong?”

“The baby can sense something.”

“Do you wish to be seen?”

“I wish to not be scared, Loki. I want this child for you.”

“I would be ashamed if you weren’t scared. You wouldn’t have stopped those rebels if you didn’t.”

“All executed?”

“Everyone of their heads thrown from the planet.”

Giana smiled, saddened by the fact that she didn’t see the faces, seeing the looks of horror to their faces as the axe was brought upon their head. She remembered at once when she witnessed her first beheading as she rode Loki’s fingers and moaned to Caius’ hand to her clit. The thought made her rub her thighs together as Loki took notice.

“Again, my queen?”

“Always. I want to check Talia. You wake Caius and wait until I get back.”

“We shall be waiting, my ravenous queen.”

“And you better not be wearing anything when you return,” yawned Caius as he rubbed his eyes.

Giana stopped at the door and turned around to capture the sight of both of the men that loved her, willing to give her the world. She bit her lip and turned back as she felt the strangest sensation. The baby moved but in two different directions. Giana heard one of the men calling to her but the only thing she could comprehend was the rush of water between her legs as she clutched the doorknob.

The hour passed as Giana was rushed to the Healing room. Everything was ready for her this time. She waited until the last possible second to swallow her vial of liquid as the world began to soften around her. Loki was by her side, holding her hand as she tried not to push. She swore not to push until she saw Talia. Caius rushed her to the healing room as Giana held her hand. She had no strength elsewhere to try and hold her.

“Good morning, my love,” she panted, “They’re coming!”

Talia followed her mother’s hand to her stomach, fussing at her mother’s pain as Caius led her away. Talia had some cuts and bruises from the attack, granting the baby to stay close to them, also letting Caius to stay in the room as he wiped the sweat from Giana’s head. Her hair was braided away from her face and her robe was opened at her waist. The windows were opened for the queen’s advantage to ease her temperature as she steadied herself.

 _Alright, my love,_ she thought to the baby, _we are waiting for you. Your family, your fathers, sister and the kingdom. Don’t be shy. The whole world is waiting for you. Come on out._

The cried out and pushed as the Healer coached her breaths. She pushed and heaved until a small wail was heard. Giana forced her eyes open as she looked to the bloodied, small baby.

“It is a boy!”

The Healers cleaned the baby and handed him to Loki.

“I guess this is the only time I’ve been wrong,” laughed Giana as she watched the baby open his eyes, his beautiful green eyes to his father.

His ceased his cries and looked to each of them, wondering who they were. His eyes went to Giana as she stroked his face.

“Welcome, little prince.”

She smiled and groaned at the pain. There was some uneasiness to her as the Healer looked between her legs. Giana couldn’t hear anything as she grabbed both Loki and Caius’ free hands and pushed to make the pain stop. Her senses were slowly coming back to her as a smaller baby was lifted for the room to see.

She had no idea she was carrying two babies. She looked to the sniffling baby that refused to cry. It drew in breath and coughed but it didn’t cry out for her. Giana reached for the baby, despite her painful sides and held it close.

“Hello?”

The baby called out, almost talking to her, feeling her touch as it craved more. She looked under the blanket to see it was a girl, a tiny little girl that refused to let her mother’s finger go.

“Well, I guess your seed it strong, my king.”

“But not nearly as strong as your womb, Giana. They are both beautiful. Thank you for your offering.”

He kissed her brow as Caius left and returned with Talia as she was nearly asleep. The Healers worked quickly to mend Giana as Talia was brought to the bed. Caius whispered into her ear, sparking her curiosity as she leaned forward.

“Talia. Say hello to your brother and sister.”

She moved slowly, looking to each of the babies. She reached out her hand, first touching her brother’s face and then to her smaller sister as she poked her cheek with her finger. The baby girl immediately moved her face to Talia’s hand, spiking laughter into her as she figured out whom was pressing back against her hand.

“Ba-by,” she giggled.

Giana chuckled softly as she heard Talia’s first word.

“That’s right. A baby. I swear you all are to be the death of me.”

She noticed Loki’s confusion as he looked to the baby girl. She had opened her eyes and looked up to Giana with as eyes as darken and beautiful as hers.

“It seems we have a miracle in the family,” smiled Caius as he took Talia back into his arms.

-

 

_Eighteen months later_

 

Three children and the nursery still was open and spacious. She was constantly planning to change the room around but she knew there would be more children for both of her husbands. They would return soon and with them the last of the rebels that tried to terrorize Asgard. Thanks to the help of Henrik’s plan and Hinea advice, the rebels were cornered and capture some of which fell to their own blades to escape the fate of the axe.

She rounded the room again not wanting to leave her sleeping children just yet. Talia was the first asleep after so much excitement with the twins. She was a big sister and played for minutes, almost hours on end, making sure they were loved by her. Henrik was looking more like Loki with each passing day. She smoothed back the unruly tuft of black hair that was indeed as wild and free as he was. The only emotion he showed was happiness day in and day out. Lucia was indeed a miracle. There was some fear that something was wrong with the child but she remained full of life as the younger princess was marveled by those around her. Talia even eased her stay in the nursery as she bequeathed to her younger sibling her prized lamb doll and blanket.

Giana could never had been happier in her life. She stepped quietly from the room, ready to find both or either of her husbands as she missed them so. She stopped at the sound of metal scrapping the floor as Giana turned to the gag that filled her mouth and the bag that covered her head. She fought and kicked as hard as she could but could only do so much as she was dragged along the corridors. She heard the doors of the throne room open and thunder closed behind her. The bag was pulled over her head as her hair fell from its high bun and rained over her shoulder.

Her eyes adjusted as she looked to Loki high up on his throne. Giana screamed at him through the gag as she pointed to the guards and back to himself, taking notice to glowing green mist in their eyes.

_“So you wish to play, darling?”_

She arched her eyebrow and began to pull at her bonds. She felt a strong pair of hands jerk her up by the back of her hair and push her closer to the throne. Giana kicked her foot back, striking Caius in his knee as he fell down in pain. She turned and was stopped as her feet were glued apart tot eh floor. Loki tsked, waving his finger as he slowly made his way down from the throne.

“My dear, little Giana. You stand trial before this court as a traitor to the crowd.”

She pulled at her unseen bonds as Caius got to his feet and wrapped his large hand around her neck. He pulled the gag free so she could speak.

“You must be mistaken, your grace. I am no traitor to the crown!”

“You may think so but your pillow say otherwise. You swore yourself to not one but two well-endowed husbands, both willing to grant you every pleasure in the word and still you hump at simple furniture as if you were a beast in heat.”

“A lovely, sumptuous beast,” Caius growled into her ear.

Giana felt his hand grab her chest as his fingers played with her breasts then the strap of her gown. She tried to fight the feeling of his lips and Loki’s glare as Caius tore apart the strap. Giana immediately fought back and struck Caius in the face with the back of her head. Loki reached of her and turned her so she was facing an enraged Caius. She did her absolute best to pull at her bonds but they would give her no slack.

Caius pushed his nose back into place and chuckled as he grabbed Giana by the throat.

“Your highness, it seems our whore queen wishes to bite.”

Loki summoned a table for them and a chair to which he could watch them from. Caius pushed her back to the edge of the table as she crashed to her back.

She snarled and spat into his face. A wicked smile cast across his own as Caius pressed himself into her body and sank his teeth into her neck. Giana whined as he pulled himself and herself from the table as she dangled from his teeth. She pulled at the ties, needing to be free as he growled and sucked at her neck. Caius tore his gloves away and pressed his fingers to the wet lips that awaited him. He let go as Giana fell back to the table. The torn strap of her gown slid down her chest, threatening to show off her breast before them.

“Sire, I think she needs this,” he purred as he pulled the bit of dress from her breast and traced her curve with the tip of his tongue until he ended at her nipple.

“Someone seems to have been blessed,” said Loki as he rose from his seat.

He tore the other strap of her dress and yanked down the top half of her dress. Both of their hands groped and cupped her full breasts. Giana was caught between them and the table as their hands ripped apart the last of the dress, leaving her naked to the empty room. She turned her head up to the whispers in the shadows. Giana looked to the endless see of green eyes, voice hissing and whispering in her direction. Loki turned her face painfully by her jaw.

“They must know and you certainly do enjoy as audience as we take you and fill you with our cocks.”

Both men backed from Giana each taking a place on either end of her as she was pulled to the corner of the table. The edges dug into stomach as she was flipped and left bare for the sea of eyes to feast upon. Giana looked to Caius as he knelt between her open legs and gawked at her wetness.

“Take from her, Caius. Nourish yourself on her offering.”

“Yes, sir.”

Giana jumped at the sudden feel of his tongue to her cunt. The strength of his hands pulled her glistening lips apart as he thrusted his tongue into her cunt. Giana gasped, feeling Caius’ tongue deep inside of her. He stopped and turned so he was under her facing her sex as he pulled her legs further apart. She was able to feel Loki’s hand on her lower back and the swish of leather through the air as Loki’s belt struck her backside. She cried out, pressing herself to Caius’ tongue as he chuckled into her sex. She could feel everything. The sting of the belt as it was brought down on her again and again, Loki’s warm, glowing hand as his magic sent shackles around her ankles as they were pulled farther apart, and Caius as the stubble from his chin scraped against her quivering thighs.

She knew Loki was careful not to strike Caius as he feasted from her. Loki drew his arms back and struck her one more time as she tried to turn to her side. Loki pulled the shirt from his body and his trousers apart as the tip of his cock fought to free itself. Giana bit back her moans and pressed her lips together so she could refuse Loki, no matter how hard he jerked her hair back or slapped her across the face.

Loki knelt in front of her with a smile.

“If you will not accept me, pet, then you shall receive unwillingly.”

He snapped his fingers, summoning a ring shaped gag to Giana’s lips as her mouth was forced open. Her lips formed around the metal and her voice was no longer hidden as Caius moved his tongue up to her clit. Loki held her face up to his waiting throbbing cock and easily slipped it into her mouth as she took all of him. Giana could no longer fight to stop the sensations in her body as she was used for all to see.

She could taste Loki, salty and warm at the back of her throat, making him harder as she whined around his cock.

“Much better, my pet.”

Caius moved from her legs and stripped his armor, returning to her as he licked her wetness up until he reached her back passage. Loki nodded to him and gave him permission as Caius thrusted his tongue into her. Giana flailed to no success as she was finally pried apart, given no privacy as her body was growing to enjoy the intrusions on her. Hardened cock, tongue fingers to her clit and her wanting cunt. She prayed to the gods that the ongoing pleasure wouldn’t stop.

Loki stopped and pulled himself from Giana as Caius did the same. In the blink of an eye, both men were bare and standing over her as she looked up to them whispering to one another and stroking at their swollen cocks. Loki reached forward to her and pulled her from the table as Caius laid upon the surface. Giana was pulled to his chest as she was forced to straddle his lap. Caius held her with one hand and held up his cock with the other.

He thrusted his hips up, filling Giana as the gag made her voice be heard. The sound of the shadows laughter filled her ears with her moans joining them. Loki joined them on the table as he held Giana up by her full chest. They pushed her down, pining her legs open as Caius fucked her. Giana was pushed flush to Caius’ chest as Loki teased her rear with the tip of his wet cock. She looked over her shoulder to the vial of liquid poured on her passage as Loki met her eyes.

“This is only for my benefit, your highness.”

He grabbed her hips and filled her as Giana threw her head back. Loki caught her hair and kept her arched as both men began to work their cocks in and out of her. There was no part of Giana that wasn’t touched as both King and General kept her body wanting more. They sneered and groaned, not slowing their pace as they felt the approach of their queen.

Loki pulled the gag from her mouth and tossed it over his shoulder as it clattered to the floor. Giana knowingly rocked her hips, feeling every stretch she could imagine. Her body writhed between the two of them as they growled into her ear.

“You want to come, don’t you, Giana.”

“We should keep her like this forever.”

“We plan to indeed. She has finally accepted us as the lovely whore that she is but now she must take our seed and show us the grateful extent of having two endowed specimens to ease her carnal wishes. Would you like that, Giana?”

She moaned, rocking her hips to feeling more. Loki raised his hand and struck Giana on her reddened backside as she cried out.

“Yes!”

“Yes, what,” hissed Caius as he wrapped his fingers tightly around her throat, “You address my king properly or we will see to it that you experience pain more than pleasure.”

Loki sunk his teeth into the side of her neck as she panted.

“Yes, my king! Please. Fill me, use me! Make me yours…”

“Do you promise to moan our names like the good little whore that you are?”

“I swear. Please don’t stop, my King.”

“I am not the only one to sate you.”

“My Lord,” she cried, looking into Caius’ feral eyes, “Make me come, I beg of you!”

“I think she’s begun to learn her lesson, Loki.”

“We will grant her this once,” he hissed licking his lips.

Caius grinned wickedly, massaging his thumb roughly to Giana’s swollen clit. Both men thrashed into her, fucking her as the breath was taken from her. She screamed, coming as her body tensed between them. Loki pulled her back onto his cock by her long hair as both men were milked by her release. Caius didn’t dare stop stimulating her as she came again. Loki broke the bonds on her chaffed wrists as both f her hands shot for them.

She cried out in pleasure, digging her nails into their flesh as the pain woke their senses. Her palms were slick with the sweat from their bodies as she anchored herself. They both palmed her and playfully twisted at her nipples to draw what they could from her. She gave in as theirs as her body, her whole being ceased to refuse them. Her core wet their laps, dripping onto the table as Loki was the first to shutter against her. He emptied his seed into her, tasting the sweat on her skin as he nodded to Caius.

He held himself beautifully as her could so that Loki could get his share of the queen. The second he pulled out of Giana, Caius grabbed Giana’s hips and thrusted into her wetness. Her back arched as she fell into Loki, leaving Caius to marvel at the sight of them. Loki whispered, sweet things, scandalous things into her ear to watch she could or couldn’t have heard him as her chest heaved. Her eyes had long since shut as her head and her sweating hair hung at her shoulder. He set his teeth and braced both feet to the table as he brought Giana down on his cock again and again.

He could feel the vein rise in his neck as he grabbed onto her breast and clutched her, releasing into her as he fought for breath. Her tightening cunt took everything he had as Giana was lifted away. Loki held her close and waved his hand, sending all of them to their waiting bedchambers. Giana moaned and writhed as she was placed under the covers and into Caius’ arms first.

Each of them, slowly caressed her, easing her body and kissing her skin as she took her time to come to her senses. She was indeed weak but not enough as she opened her eyes and turned back to Loki. She smiled, kissing him with a chuckle.

“Happy birthday, my king…”

“That was more than I could have hoped for,” he panted as he kissed her back, “Thank you my, queen.”

“She performed wonderfully,” praised Caius as he brushed back the hair from her head.

“Perhaps we should do it again,” suggested Giana as she rested back on Caius chest.

Caius grinned to the idea as did Loki as they wrapped their arms around Giana. She slowly turned to her back, feeling the soreness of her body and the warmth of both husbands. Both fell asleep before she did. She turned her head to the door, thinking of her beautiful children that were bestowed upon her and the husbands that had saved her from the cruelty of those whom saw her as a joke.

The Gods were smiling down upon her as she in turn smiled to her King and her General, pulling them close and feeling their bond to her as she held them close and drifted to sleep with the cool summer breeze easing her skin…

_Fin_


End file.
